A Summer At Shiz
by Rosie85
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero grow close during the summer after their first year at Shiz. A mix of musical and novel. Galiyero in the beginning, but eventual Fiyeraba.
1. Final examinations

**Disclaimer: Only the plot of this story belongs to me. The rest are the property of the great Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz, and Winnie Holzman. Reviews welcome. Happy reading!**

* * *

Elphaba Thropp prided herself on never being late for class. Since her start at Shiz eight months previous, Elphaba met every deadline, and every class session on time. On this particular morning, Elphaba slept through her alarm, and was woken by the afternoon's sun warming her face. She immediately bolted out of her bed, and cursed aloud as she stubbed her toes on her bedside table. She scrambled around her and Glinda's room, clutching her foot, as she gathered up her clothes and book bag.

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand; the time read twelve fifty-two. Elphaba cursed again, blaming her lateness on Dr. Niddik. She had spent the previous night, and early morning hours, compiling her research on Animal and animal biology into a twenty page essay for her Life Science final exam; she did not get to bed until well after four.

Since the sudden and unexpected removal of Dr Dillamond, Life Science and History had become unbearable. Dr. Niddik took it upon himself to throw out all the teachings of Dr. Dillamond, and began to drill into the minds of his students, his prejudices of the animal and Animal kingdoms. He had assigned End-of-Term projects as well as a cumulative final examination.

All of the students were appalled at the amount of work they were required to do, but none of them chose Niddik's second option of the twenty page argumentative paper... Elphaba was the only one to step up to the challenge.

She hurried into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and pulled her hair back into a tight braid. She grabbed her composition for Dr. Niddik and hurried out of Crage Hall, and made a dash for the Science and History building, which just happened to be on the other side of campus. The Shiz clock tower located in the center of campus struck one. Dr. Niddik's final exam was now beginning as Elphaba ran down the steps of the park, passed the willow trees that stood at the foot of the History and Science building.

She hurried up the building's flight of stairs, and the entrance came into view. As she stepped up the last step, she was suddenly tripped by a foot that appeared in her path. Elphaba fell to the ground, spilling the contents of her book bag and composition. She sat up and examined her hands and knees for any damage, "You should watch where you're going, Artichoke." Elphaba rolled her eyes at the sound of the voice. She peered up at her attacker and sneered,

"Piss off, Avaric."

"Oh, not very friendly this morning, are you, Greenie?" He walked over to her crouching figure and kicked the pile of papers that she was reaching for, and stomped on her book bag as he took a few steps away from her, "Don't be late for class, Artichoke!" He yelled over his shoulder as he kicked another pile of her papers behind a bush, just out of her line of sight.

"Asshole," Elphaba grumbled as she picked up her papers and organized them into their proper place and placed them neatly in her bag. She stood up and brushed off the dirt and gravel that now covered the front of her navy skirt, "Don't forget this." Elphaba turned to see Fiyero holding up her composition. He brushed off the dirt and walked over to her and handed over her papers, "Thank you," she said as she kept her eyes to the ground.

"Are you all right?" He asked with genuine concern as he noted her disheveled appearance.

"As good as I'll ever be." She looked up at him and gave him a fake smile, "Thanks again". She took off in a sprint before he could say another word.

Elphaba navigated herself to the third floor and to Dr. Niddik's lecture hall. She quietly opened the door and located her instructor, who was standing at his podium flipping through a book. The entire hall was quiet as the students were all engaged in their exam. Elphaba made her way to Dr. Niddik's podium, apologized for her lateness, and handed him her composition. He looked up at her in annoyance, but took her papers, and commended her for choosing to write the twenty page essay. He dismissed her and wished her a pleasant summer.

With Dr. Niddik's essay out of the way, Elphaba only had one more exam to study for; Madame Morrible's Sorcery seminar exam was to take place the very next afternoon. Elphaba was not at all worried about this exam, but she had decided that it couldn't hurt to look through her notes and to practice the more complex spells with Glinda later that evening.

Elphaba walked out of the building and made her way to the library. As she was walking she rummaged through the contents of her bag looking for the apple that she had thrown in there the night before. She thought for a moment that it could have rolled away from her when she was tripped earlier, but as she pushed around her papers and fished her hand around, her fingers found their target, "Ah ha!" she yelled.

"Whoa, careful!"

Elphaba's body collided with Fiyero's, throwing her off balance, causing her to fall back, but before she could hit the ground, Fiyero grabbed hold of her pulling her forward.

She looked up at him embarrassed, suddenly lightheaded by the fact that he was touching her. She made a motion of apology, and he looked down at her and smiled, "You're just bumping in to everyone today, aren't you?"

Elphaba's face shifted from embarrassment to anger, "I didn't _bump _into Avaric; the bastard tripped me!" She made a motion to walk passed him but was stopped by Fiyero's hand holding on to her elbow to pull her back.

"Okay, Tiger, calm down. I was joking... I'm sorry, I know he tripped you, I saw him yell at you as I was coming up the steps. I told him to leave you alone."

Elphaba looked up at him amused and gave a slight laugh,

"You're wasting your breath. The day Avaric Tennyson voluntarily relinquishes his disdain and taunting towards me, is the day that Galinda Upland denounces make-up and popularity. "

Fiyero smiled and laughed, "Can't argue with that logic... Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry about me. I have endured far worse then Avaric. I'll be fine."

"If you say so... Where are you headed?"

"The library."

Fiyero rolled his eyes, "I should have guessed. I'll walk with you. I'm supposed to be meeting Glinda for lunch, and the library is on my way. "

They made small talk as they walked, discussing their happiness at the upcoming summer break, and their plans for the following semester. Elphaba had gotten to know Fiyero a little over the past five months, but she saw him as an acquaintance rather than a friend. When she first met him, she had already formed a number of assumptions about him: spoiled, self-centered, play boy, who uses his money and status for instant gratification and advancement.

However, their joint experience with the lion cub had lead Elphaba to believe otherwise. Though he still paraded around campus spreading his 'dancing through life' theory, Elphaba knew better. She still stuck to her earlier claim that Fiyero was not as shallow or self-absorbed as he pretended to be.

Fiyero's first night at Shiz marked the start of Elphaba and Glinda's friendship, and five months later, in the eyes of Elphaba, the two of them had become as close as sisters... At least as close as _norma_l sisters. Elphaba did not consider her and Nessa's relationship as normal, nor did she consider the two of them close.

Elphaba assumed that Fiyero was polite to her purely out of respect for Glinda. Because of this belief, Elphaba did not like to admit that she found Fiyero charming. During the first few weeks of his arrival, she had to stop herself from starring at him during lectures. It seemed that he could sense when she was looking at him and he would always look up at her and smile, and sometimes wink, which would cause Elphaba to blush a deep emerald color.

Whenever Fiyero was around her, it seemed that Elphaba lost all her senses, becoming instantly clumsy and nervous... Two traits she only ever possessed whenever he would cross her path. Elphaba did not understand it. She had seen her fair share of attractive men in her life, but never once had these men gotten under skin the way Fiyero had. Maybe it was because he was the first boy to look past her green skin and freak status and be openly nice to her in public and in private. Deep down inside, though she did not like to admit it, Elphaba knew she had a crush, but she knew that she would never, and could never, make it known.

They approached the library entrance and were surprised to see Glinda walking out of it, "Fiyero, Dearest! " Glinda bounced over to the two of them, a smile plastered across her angelic face, "Are you ready to go to lunch?"

"Whenever you are, Glin." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and giggled as she rubbed their noses together. She turned away dreamy eyed, and looked to her roommate,

"Elphie, won't you join us?"

"Glinda, I'd love to, but I have some studying to do. Go on to lunch with Fiyero... Are we still studying tonight for Morrible's final?"

Glinda's happy smile faded, "O, Elphie, I forgot... I just spent the last two hours studying for her final so I could go out tonight... I'm sorry, don't be angry with me."

Elphaba gave a smile and a laugh, "Glinda, I'm far from angry. I'm rather impressed that you voluntarily studied on your own. Go on and have some fun. I will see you later." Elphaba turned to go, and Fiyero whispered something to Glinda,

"Elphie wait, "Elphaba turned towards her roommate, "What are you doing tonight? Why don't you come with us?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I was up all last night finishing Niddik's paper, and I want to get plenty of sleep for Morrible's final-"

"Which I am sure you will ace," Glinda interjected. "You've worked extremely hard all semester. You deserve a night off. Come out with us. Please? I will let you borrow one of my dresses, and I'll do your hair and make up, "Glinda was now jumping up and down clutching Elphaba's arms, "Elphie it will be SOOOOO much fun, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, GO?!"

"If I say yes will you calm down?"

"Yes!" Glinda stopped bouncing and gave Elphaba her best puppy dog pout,

"Alright... I'll go... But only for an hour." Glinda jumped up and down and grabbed Elphaba into a tight hug. Elphaba stood there gasping for air and patted Glinda's back, "Remember your promise."

"O, sorry Elphie... Okay, go study and meet me back in our room at five o'clock. We're going out at eight."

With a wave of her hand, Glinda grabbed Fiyero's hand and the two of them walked off towards the Shiz commons. Elphaba rolled her eyes with a smile and made her way into the library.


	2. Galindafying

Elphaba ended up staying in the library longer than she anticipated. At exactly five o'clock, Elphaba's concentration was interrupted by the growling of her stomach. Having only eaten an apple, Elphaba decided that it was time to call it quits. She glanced at her watch and noted the time and immediately bolted out of her seat, and began to pack her bag

She made a dash for the commons and grabbed a sandwich from her favorite cafe, and ate it as she hurried back to Crage hall. She arrived back at her room at exactly five-thirty.

She opened the door to find Glinda dressed in her pink fluffy bath robe, a bright pink towel wrapped around her head, digging in her closet and throwing dress after dress over her shoulder, "Elphie, is that you?" Glinda spoke without turning, "Here are some dresses you may like. Take your pick then we can start with your hair."

Elphaba made her way over to Glinda's bed, placing her book bag down on the ground. She began to rummage through the pile of dresses, throwing to the side the pink ruffled dresses, and any other dress that was more glitter and lace then actual fabric. As she threw aside Glinda's pink cupcake dress, Elphaba's eyes came upon a pearl blue dress with an open back that was tied together by two thin straps

She picked up the dress, awed at its beauty. This was the dress that she wished she could wear, but at the same time, it was a dress that Elphaba would never wear. Elphaba had never been comfortable voluntarily showing off her skin. Glinda turned to see Elphaba staring at the dress,

"O, Elphie! That dress will be SOOOO beautiful on you! Go try it on right now!"

Elphaba shook her head, "Glinda, no, I couldn't wear this. Don't you have anything less... Revealing?" Glinda's face fell as she looked at her roommate with sadness. Glinda had spent the last five months trying her best to show Elphaba that she was anything but repulsive, and she hated it whenever Elphaba thought ill of herself.

When they had first met Glinda could not get passed Elphaba's green skin. She had never once truly looked at Elphaba until the first dance at the Ozdust.

She saw her roommate smile for the first time, and in that smile she saw beauty. Elphaba was beautiful, and there was not a single flaw in her appearance. Yes, her skin was green, but her skin was beautiful in its uniqueness.

"Elphie, go try on the dress, I promise you that you will look gorgeous." Elphaba sighed, knowing that she would not be able to argue with Glinda. She walked in to the bathroom, shed herself of her skirt and blouse and stepped in to Glinda's dress. She walked out of the room with her head bowed,

"Okay, I tried it on. Now, do you have anything else that will actually look decent on me?"

Glinda looked up at Elphaba. The dress was perfect. While Elphaba's black and navy dresses made her appear plane, the pale blue made her glow, the color of the dress almost lightening her emerald skin into a pearly green, "Elphaba," Glinda walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You look beautiful. Please wear the dress?"

Elphaba looked up at her friend and saw the pleading and sincerity in her eyes. She smiled, perhaps believing Glinda's words, "All right. I'll indulge you this once." She smiled as Glinda clapped her hands together,

"Yayay!" Glinda made her way to the back of Elphaba and laced up the strings and sat Elphaba down at her vanity, "Okay, I was thinking of doing curls for you but since you weren't able to wear curlers overnight there is no way I will get your hair to curl... So I was thinking I'd pin a few strands back-"

"Glinda, "Elphaba interrupted, "I'm sure whatever you do will be fine... You know me; this beautifying thing is not my thing... I trust you." Glinda was relieved to hear this as she undid Elphaba's hair. She brushed out the waves that were left by the braid, and when she finished, she reached over and picked up one of the many bottles that covered her vanity. She poured a large quantity onto her hands, rubbed her palms together and began to run it through Elphaba's hair, "Glinda, what is this stuff?... OWW! Careful!" Elphaba flinched as certain strands of her hair were pulled.

"Elphie, calm down. Beauty is pain, now hold still... And to answer your question, this is a straightening treatment. It will straighten the parts that are curled from your braid, and it will add an extra shine to your hair." Elphaba rolled her eyes at this as Glinda finished applying the lotion and began running a brush through her hair,

"You know, you're the first person to ever do my hair?" Elphaba smiled at Glinda through the mirror, "Thank you for being so sweet to me." Glinda smiled back at her as she added a second coat of the straightening gel, "Really, Elphie, I don't know why insist on wearing your hair in a braid every day. You have beautiful hair and should wear it down more often." Glinda picked up several hair pins, twisted, and pinned back three strands of Elphaba's hair.

"Okay, Elphie, hair is done, and now it's make up time. Now, I'm going to put this on you now so pay attention cuz you will need to touch it up yourself before we leave."

"Glinda, I'm only going for an hour. I think one application is plenty."

"We'll just have to see how the night goes, Elphie," Glinda began applying black eyeliner and tracing Elphaba's bottom eyelids, "You may actually enjoy yourself... Nessa and Boq are going. You wouldn't want to disappoint Nessa now, would you? "

Glinda finished with the black and then brought out a pale blue eyeliner and lightly traced a line on her upper eyelids, "Glinda, I highly doubt that Nessa wants her phosphorescent sister tagging along with her and her boyfriend." Glinda frowned at that,

"Elphaba, Nessa doesn't see you like that... Stop fidgeting!" Glinda then added a touch of silver and pale blue eye shadow and applied mascara, "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Elphaba opened her eyes and smiled at Glinda, "Excruciating... All done?"

Glinda reached over to her vanity and picked up an unopened bottle of lip gloss, "Here, Elphie, I have so many bottles of gloss, you can have this one... I think its vanilla flavored. Try it."

Elphaba hesitantly took the lip gloss, opened it, and applied it to her lips. She licked them and smiled, "Its vanilla... Am I all finished?"

"Yes, _Miss Elphaba_, you are finished" Glinda laughed, "Now go see yourself in the full length on the door... You look beautiful!" Elphaba rolled her eyes and got up from the vanity and walked over to the mirror,

"I bet you will be the only one to think that." She smiled at Glinda, but she stopped dead in her tracks. If it wasn't for the green skin, Elphaba would not have recognized the girl in the mirror. She smiled as she brought a hand to her cheek, not fully believing that she could look as nice as she did,

"Glinda, I... You-" She bowed her head and smiled and gave a laugh, "I can't believe I let you do this to me; I feel awkward... And yet, for the first time, I-" She cut her self off not exactly sure what word she was searching for.

"I know, Elphie... Now, don't smear your make up by getting sentimental. Read a book or something while I get ready? The shoes that match that dress are on the bottom shelf." Elphaba laughed and walked over to Glinda's tower of shoes, picked up the heels, and then made her way to her bed and grabbed her favorite novel that lay on her bedside table.

Eight o'clock arrived and with it came a knock on the door, "Elphie, that's Fiyero!" Glinda yelled excitedly from the bathroom, "Go keep him occupied out there while I finish getting ready."

"Ugh, Glinda, why do you insist that he wait out in the hall every time he comes to take you out? Can't he come in just this once?"

"No, Elphie. That's one thing you need to learn about men... You should ALWAYS make them wait for you, and they should never see you until you are ready." Elphaba shook her head as she got up from the bed and answered the door.

Fiyero stood in the hall dressed in his best; he step to the side to let Elphaba out, already accustomed to the Glinda's protocol. Elphaba stepped out and closed the door avoiding eye contact with Fiyero. She turned towards him and looked up at him and met his awed expression,

"What?!" She asked uncomfortably. Elphaba's voice shook Fiyero out of his daze

"S-sorry, Elphaba. I just. You. You look-" Elphaba interpreted his response as uncomfortable ness and cut him off in order to lighten the mood.

"I know it's a little much, but you know Glinda, she refuses to stop with this whole 'Galidnafying' thing... You really shouldn't have called it that, and told her the word." She smiled at him, "Now, she can't seem to stop, and I don't think she understands that pretty dresses and make up don't make all girls pretty."

Fiyero smiled at her, "I was actually going to tell you how amazing you look."

Elphaba opened her mouth to speak but no sound could be found. She closed her mouth, swallowed, and looked down at her feet, searching for some sort of witty reply, "Don't delude yourself, it's Glinda's make up and dress that you're seeing... I'm still green, Fiyero."

"You're beautiful without that make up on, and by the way Glinda applied it, she realizes that too." Elphaba gave him an inquisitive look, "Let me explain... And please keep in mind that I have five older sisters... You think Glinda put on that make up in order cover you up and change your appearance? She didn't. Your face is still the same. All she did was add make up in order to heighten your best features: you have beautiful eyes, and with the eyeliner and eye shadow, they are extra bright, and shining more then usual... And your lips-"

Fiyero was cut off by the door opening and Glinda coming out, "I'm all ready!" She ran into Fiyero's arms, wrapped hers around his neck and kissed him passionately. Elphaba shifted uncomfortably, but she was thankful for Glinda's abrupt entrance. Her face had flushed to that deep emerald color yet again.

Fiyero looked up from Glinda's embrace and noticed Elphaba's discomfort. He rubbed his hands up Glinda's back and broke from the embrace, "Later, Glin." He whispered, and winked down at her and looked towards Elphaba, "You ladies have everything you need?" They both nodded. Fiyero held out his arm for Glinda and was about to offer his left for Elphaba, but Glinda beat him to it, linking her arm with her green roommate.


	3. The Ozdust

The trio arrived at the Ozdust to find it already packed full with Shiz students. Many at the bar buying shots celebrating the end of term and the beginning of summer. Elphaba took a deep breath as Glinda dragged her through the entrance and towards the bar where Nessa, Boq, Avaric, Shen-Shen, and Pfannie were huddled together laughing and sloshing over their drinks.

Elphaba's grip on Glinda's hand tightened as she approached the group. She thanked the Unnamed God when Avaric turned his back to the group and made his way to the other side of the room towards his Rugby team.

"Okay, everyone, I'm here so the party can really start!" Glinda jumped over to Pfannie and Shen-Shen and the girls exchanged hugs and pecks on the cheek while admiring the other's hair and make up and dress.

Elphaba walked over to Nessa, bent down, and kissed her on the cheek. Nessa wore a look of disbelief, "Elphaba, you came-"

Elphaba immediately realized her mistake in greeting Nessa in such a way in public, "Sorry to disappoint, Nessa... It was Glinda's insistence that I'm here... I don't like it anymore then you."

Nessa frowned at this, "Elphaba, I didn't mean it like that. You never come out; I'm just surprised that's all... You look very pretty."

The evening continued, and Elphaba had to admit that she was enjoying herself. She sat on a stool next to Nessa, the two of them laughing as they admired Glinda and Fiyero on the dance floor. As the hours passed, Elphaba lost count of how many drinks she had, and by the time the Ozdust clock struck twelve, she didn't care. She was having fun.

The group had found their way to a circular booth table in the corner. Elphaba sat at the end of the table, Pfannie, Shen-shen, and Boq to her right, and Nessa to her left.

Across from Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda were lip locked in an intense embrace. Glinda nearly straddling Fiyero, her arms wrapped around his neck as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He had had a few drinks, but was still in control of himself. Glinda, on the other hand, had drunk the most out of the group, and everyone was already fully aware that when Glinda drank, she became overly affectionate to everyone, but it was Fiyero who always received the most attention. Elphaba knew that she would have the room to herself that night.

The bartender announced last call and Fiyero ordered two rounds of shots for the group. They all downed the first, and picked up their second, raising their glasses, toasting to the end of the school year. As they were about to drink, they were interrupted by Avaric's yelling as he drunkenly stumbled over to the table,

"HOLY SHIT! What have we here?" He wore an evil smile as he stared at Elphaba. The whole group became quiet, turning their attention towards Avaric, "Glinda, I can accept the fact that you voluntarily choose to associate with the Artichoke, but inviting her out?"

Fiyero stood up slowly, his face no longer smiling but filled with rage, "Avaric, get the hell out of here before you get hurt."

"O, sit down, Fiyero, don't go making threats you can't make good on. "

Avaric then turned his attention back to Elphaba. He reached out and took a strand of her hair between his fingers, "Don't let this all go to your head, Greenie. You think that putting on one of Glinda's dresses, and having her attempt to make you look normal will make you any less repulsive?"

Elphaba's eyes that were at first burning with anger instantly filled with tears. It took all of her strength and concentration to not allow them to brim over and fall down her face. It pained her when Pfannie and Shen-Shen giggled in agreeance with Avaric's taunting.

He bent down bringing his face close to Elphaba's. She could smell the whiskey and ale on his breath, "Dresses and make up do not equal beauty or friends. You're still a green-skinned freak." He then tilted his glass of ale and poured its contents on the front of her dress. Fiyero instantly leaped over the top of the table and tackled Avaric to the ground.

He was able to land four punches to Avaric's face before he was torn from his victim by Boq and a hysteric Glinda. Pfannie immediately crouched down by Avaric's side, helping him to his feet. Avaric brought his hand to his lips and wiped away the blood that was dripping from his mouth.

He laughed then and looked up at Fiyero's enraged face as he was being restrained by Glinda and Boq, "Hell, Tiggular, I didn't know that the Artichoke had you all hot and bothered."

Fiyero broke out of his restrainers and lunged again at his taunter. Avaric was too quick and moved out of the way tripping Fiyero. He fell to the ground and Avaric followed with kicks and blows to Fiyero's body. The brawl went on for several minutes and attracted the attention of the entire bar.

Fiyero and Avaric were finally broke apart by several members of the Rugby team. Glinda ran to Fiyero's side with tears streaming down her face, "Are you all right? Look at you, you're bleeding." Fiyero's breathing slowed and he collected himself. Avaric was carried out of the bar by his teammates, and Fiyero sat back down at their table, letting Glinda bring a napkin to the cut on the side of his right eye. He looked around and noticed that Elphaba was nowhere to be seen.

"Glinda, where's Elphaba? Is she all right?" Glinda dabbed the end of her napkin into a glass of water,

"She ran out at the same instant you lunged at Avaric... I'm sure she's back at our room. Thank you for sticking up for her." She placed a kiss on his cheek and she helped him to his feet.

"Come on; let's get you back to your room." Fiyero placed his arm around Glinda's shoulders and the two of them, along with Boq and Nessa, left the Ozdust in silence.

Fiyero and Glinda reached the entrance to Crage hall, and he brought his arms around her and lovingly embraced her, "I'm sorry the way things transpired. I know you don't approve of violence," He whispered into her hair, "Elphaba doesn't deserve to be spoken to like that... Avaric had it coming."

Glinda pulled back and smiled up at him, "I'm glad you did what you did. Thank you for caring enough to stick up for her." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the mouth. Glinda pulled back slightly and whispered against his lips, "I'm sorry that Avaric killed the mood." She giggled seductively and Fiyero smiled and gave her body a squeeze,

"As am I... Tomorrow, perhaps?" She nodded and smiled back it him, and walked in to Crage and up the stairs towards her room.

Fiyero turned and made his way back to his dorm. He walked through the Shiz common area, and passed the lake that stood at the center of the campus. His concentration was suddenly broke by the sound of someone crying.

He turned and realized that the crying was coming from behind an oak tree that stood at the bank of the lake. He walked towards the crying and suddenly caught the glimpse of a hunched figure whose green arms were wrapped around her knees, with her head buried in her chest,

"Elphaba?" Fiyero hurried over to her. Elphaba was jolted out of her sobs and looked up. She was relieved that it was someone friendly, but embarrassed that it was Fiyero. "Are you all right?" Fiyero sat down next to her.

Elphaba instantly began to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face, "Yes, I'm fine." Fiyero shook his head,

"Lying does not become you, Elphaba." He shed himself of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He didn't remove his arms right away; instead, he rubbed his hands up and down in order to warm her from the chill that was present in the air.

He was surprised when she didn't pull away, "I'm sorry that happened to you... You don't deserve to be spoken to like that... No one does-"

"I hate him so much." Elphaba muttered as she wiped the remaining tears away from her face, "I'm sorry that you have to see my like this. I normally don't let him get to me... But tonight... Tonight was different... He just, stripped me bare, and knew just what to say... And he's right. I mean, who am I kidding? " She motioned to the dress she was wearing and gave her hair a slight yank, "I wasn't born to be beautiful, and I'm just making a fool of myself trying."

"Whoa, Elphaba, calm down." Fiyero was now kneeling in front of her, his hands gripping her shoulders in an attempt to shake her out of her despair, "Don't talk about yourself like that. Just because the token asshole of Shiz insults you, doesn't mean that his words are true-"

Elphaba stood up at this, her eyes filled with anger, "_Just _the token asshole?! Fiyero, were you not in the same bar as me? EVERYONE thought he was right. Pfannie and Shen-Shen laughed, Boq didn't say a word, and my own sister looked away in embarrassment."

Fiyero now stood, and his fury matched hers, "Hey, I stood up for you!... And just because the rest of the people at that table didn't have the guts to stand up to Avaric, doesn't mean that they agreed with him!"

"Fiyero, look, I appreciate you being nice to me out of respect for Glinda, but-"

"Whoa, whoa. Stop right there." Fiyero walked towards her, and she backed up against the oak tree in fear. With her back now hard against the tree, Fiyero crept closer, and when he spoke his face was only inches from hers, " Is that what you think all this is? You think I treat you like a human being because it will win me points with my girlfriend?!"

Elphaba was frightened by his closeness. She felt trapped and did her best to look away from his burning gaze, but she could not. She searched his eyes for some indication of dishonesty, but none could be found.

"I can't believe you would think so little of me. Yes, I'm shallow and self-absorbed, but that does not mean that I am without an ounce of chivalry. I did what I did because it was the right thing to do!"

The fear and uncomfortableness that showed in her face turned to sorrow. She was not used to anyone standing up for her, much less anyone doing their best to comfort her. She had always assumed that people had an underlying motive for being nice to her... Glinda and Nessa were of course set apart from this group, and she had always assumed that Fiyero 's motive was Glinda, but at this moment, she realized that she may have been mistaken, and guilt began to filter throughout her.

When she spoke her voice was just above a whisper, "Fiyero, I-"

But he brushed her off, "Look, Elphaba, I like you. You're so much different then any other person I have ever met... And I don't just mean your skin." His expression softened then and he stepped back slightly, but did not break eye contact, "That day with the lion cub, maybe you were right about me, but that's not what we're talking about here. What I'm trying to say, is that you are the only person at this school who can look past my title and my money and be up front with me. That's the kind of person I want to be friends with." He paused then, allowing his words to sink in.

He stepped towards her and ran the back of his finger across her cheek, "I know that the majority of this campus is too ignorant to look past your skin, but you need to believe and understand that there are a select few who do not even see it as a flaw. "

Elphaba blushed her deep emerald color again, and gave a hint of a smile,

"A smile... That's better." He smiled back at her and removed his hand from her face and extended it towards her, "Friends?"

Elphaba smiled again and reached out and took his hand, "Friends."

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm. "

They walked back to Crage Hall in silence, but when they reached the entrance to Crage Elphaba turned to thank him, but her breath caught in her throat when, under the lights, she noted the cut on the side of his face and bruise forming on his bottom lip, "Fiyero, your face-"

He smiled, "Don't worry, Avaric got worse."

Elphaba closed her eyes and winced in embarrassment, "Okay, now I really feel like a bitch... I didn't know there was a fight. I ran out the second he spilled his ale on me."

"It's okay... I've had worse. I would have felt even worse if I hadn't done anything."

Elphaba lowered her head in remorse, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier... I shouldn't have thought so low of you... I really do want us to be friends." She looked up at him and met his smiling face

"You're forgiven... But please don't dwell on it. We're friends, and friends forgive each other... Now get upstairs. I'm sure Glinda's worried sick; that is, if she hasn't passed out from all the alcohol she drank."

Elphaba laughed at this and turned to go in to Crage, "Good night, Fiyero... And thank you again."

"Anytime." He smiled back at her and walked off into the night.


	4. Pink and Green

**AN: Thank you to all those who have reviewed; your comments really mean a lot! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. BTW, there is a fair amount of Gilyero in this one, but not to worry, Fiyeraba will be coming soon! Happy Reading!**

**-Shannon**

* * *

Elphaba quietly opened the door to her dorm. She looked over to Glinda's bed, and she was not at all surprised to see the blonde passed out on her stomach, still wearing her pink dress.

Elphaba laughed and she made her way over to Glinda's bed. She sat next to her and tenderly shook her roommate, "Glinda? Glinda, wake up."

Glinda nuzzled her face in her pillow and then turned her face towards Elphaba, "Elphie? Iwaswaitingupforyou andthen Istartedtofeelsick," Glinda's words were all strung together, and Elphaba could barley interpret what she was saying, "I was fine when I got here but I think I drank too much." The second half was much easier to comprehend as Glinda's voice began to trail off as her eyes closed and she fell back asleep.

Elphaba shook her again, "You're still in your dress, Glin. Do you need help changing?"

Glinda's eyes opened again, "I can't move, could you get me a glass of water?"

Elphaba shook her head and went into the bathroom and got a glass of water for her inebriated roommate.

This was not the first time that Elphaba had to put Glinda to bed .She set the glass of water on their nightstand and than proceeded to remove Glinda's shoes. She then sat next to Glinda and helped her to sit up. She unzipped the back of her dress and slipped it off, up, and over her head.

She hung Glinda's dress in her closet and picked up Glinda's lavender nightgown and went back over to her bed and put the nightgown over Glinda's head. She laid her back down and brought the covers over her body. Glinda remained asleep through the whole ordeal.

Elphaba bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead and brought the bathroom's garbage can to the side of Glinda's bed, hoping to the Unnamed God that she would be functional for their Sorcery final in the afternoon.

Elphaba made her way into their bathroom where she shed herself of Glinda's dress and her undergarments. She turned on the shower, and while she waited for the water to heat up, she put the dress in her hamper, and brushed her teeth.

Elphaba stepped into the shower, washed her hair and body, and scrubbed the make up off her face. She stepped out, and dried off, and put on her nightgown. She made her way over to her bed, and undid the towel from her hair. She picked up her brush and brushed out the tangles. As she was about to pick up her hair band to tie her hair back, she remembered what Glinda had said about wearing her hair down more often.

She walked over to Glinda's vanity and picked up the straightening gel and added it to her hair. Elphaba brushed her hair again, and when she finished, she made her way back to her side of the room and lay down in her bed. She glanced at the clock; it read 03:00, "So much for getting to bed early." Elphaba sighed as she reached over and set the alarm for eleven; Morrible's final was to start at two-thirty that afternoon.

Elphaba brought her covers around her and lay back down. She closed her eyes, hoping that a good night's sleep would help her forget the humiliation that she had suffered at the hands of Avaric. This thought only lasted a moment when it was interrupted by her remembrance that Fiyero had said she was beautiful; she fell asleep with a smile on her face

**Popularyou'regonnabepopularI'llteachyoutheproperpoisewhenyoutalktoboyslittlewaystoflirthandflounceOoohI'llshowyouwhatshoestowherehowtofixyourhair**

Elphaba's eyes shot open as the alarm next to her was buzzing, "Elphie, shut off the alarm!" Glinda yelled as she put her pink pillow over her head.

Elphaba shifted and reached over and slapped off her alarm. Glinda gave a muffled "Thank you" from underneath her pillow. Elphaba rubbed the sleep from her eyes, as she stood up and stretched her arms. She made her way over to the pile of pink in the next bed, "Glinda, come on, wake up. Morrible's final is in three and a half hours, and it takes you at least two hours to get ready." She removed the pillow from Glinda's head and playfully hit her on the back with it.

"Ugh, my head is killing me." Glinda moaned as she reached for the glass of water and chugged it down, "I don't remember changing last night."

"I did that. Don't worry, no boys took advantage of you." Elphaba winked at her and made her way to her closet, and took out a knee length navy skirt and light navy blouse.

"I call bathroom first." Elphaba said over her shoulder, "I won't be long. When I'm done I'll go and get us some breakfast."

Glinda smiled at her as she lay back down, "Elphie what would I do without you?"

Elphaba laughed at this, "I'll wake you when I'm finished."

Elphaba made her way to the bathroom where she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and conducted the rest of her morning routine. She was amazed to see that her hair was perfectly straight and dry. She made a mental note to buy a bottle of the straightening gel for herself.

She emerged from the bathroom, and made her way over to Glinda's bedside, "Come on, Pink, wake up." She shook Glinda from her slumber.

Glinda opened her eyes and pouted, "Okay, _Green_!"

They both smiled and laughed at this, "Bathroom's all yours. I'll go get us breakfast."

Elphaba made her way to the door and just as she was about to walk out, she was stopped by Glinda's voice, "Elphie? Your hair! It looks so pretty!"

"O, yeah. I borrowed some of that straightening gel... I hope that's all right."

"O, Elphie, am I wearing off on you? Anytime!" Elphaba rolled her eyes as she made her way out of the room.

* * *

Elphaba returned to their room twenty minutes later carrying two to-go cups and a bag of warm sweet rolls from the commons' coffee shop. She was more than surprised to see Glinda sitting at her vanity applying her make up, already showered, and dressed in her pink and purple dress, with her pink towel wrapped around her head.

Elphaba walked over to Glinda's vanity and set down her coffee and roll, "Here you are, my pink cupcake, small coffee extra cream and sugar and one low fat sweet roll."

Glinda rolled her eyes at Elphaba, "Thanks, Elphie."

At one o'clock Glinda and Elphaba made there way to Morrible's office for their exam, hoping to get a last minute cram session before two-thirty. They made their way out of Crage Hall and through the Shiz common area,

"Elphie, what time are you taking Nessa to the train station?"

"Her train leaves at seven-thirty tomorrow morning, so I think we're leaving at six-forty five. She should arrive back home at about noon tomorrow. I'm just glad that Boq is going home for a week and agreed to escort her home." She replied dryly.

Glinda frowned at the sound of Elphaba's voice, "Elphie, are you sure you want to stay here all summer? You don't even want to go home for a little while?"

Elphaba smirked, "Glinda, while being home for Nessa involves being showered nonstop with presents and praise, it is no picnic for me; trust me... Plus, my father wrote me and said that he would prefer it if I stayed here for the summer... I'm not at all worried; I've got a couple jobs around campus to keep me occupied, anyway."

Glinda rolled her eyes, "Elphie, summer is for having fun not working! Won't you please reconsider my invitation to come and stay with me for a couple of weeks next month?"

Elphaba smiled, "I'll think about it." They continued walking, quizzing each other on the different cantations that they were required to know for their exam.

At four-thirty Glinda and Elphaba exited Morrible's final with smiles on their faces,

"Ugh, thank god that is all over! Summer can now really begin!" Glinda giggled and bounced up and down while clapping her hands, "I can't wait till tomorrow! Fiyero is coming home with me to meet Mommsie and Popsicle!"

Elphaba shook her head and sighed, "I think I'm going to miss your peppiness while you're gone... Something I never thought I would." Elphaba laughed as she nudged Glinda with her arm, "What time do you two leave tomorrow?"

Glinda smiled as she tossed her hair, "Well, the carriage is arriving for us at nine tomorrow, but I'm staying at Fiyero's all night tonight... That reminds me, I have to get back to our room and pack!"

Elphaba glanced at her watch and quirked her eye brow, "Well, Glinda, you're late. You should have started packing two days ago. You'll never get all your stuff packed in time," she said sarcastically.

"O, hush, Elphie, really, I'm not going to pack that much. Besides, I get to shop when I get home, and, I still have plenty of clothes there. So ha!" Glinda stuck her tongue out at Elphaba and laughed, "Come on, I'll treat you to lunch."

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda returned to their room at six o'clock only to find a note pinned to the door addressed to Glinda,

"Oooo, I bet it's from Fiyero!" Glinda giggled as she grabbed the note, and opened it. Elphaba opened the door to their room and the two walked in. Elphaba sat down on her bed and began to remove her boots.

Glinda set down her book back and grabbed her purse and headed for the door, "Okay, Elphie, I have to go find Fiyero. He says here that it's urgent. I'll be back soon." Elphaba gave a nod as she lay back on her bed, and closed her eyes.

Elphaba wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, or if she had even fallen asleep. It was Glinda and Fiyero's shouting that jolted her from her bed,

"Look, Glin, I said I was sorry! You need to stop acting like a child!" Glinda and Fiyero suddenly came barging in to the room, not even noticing Elphaba's presence. Glinda's face was streaked with tears,

"Me acting like a child?! I'm not the one who blew off studying and failed all of my exams!" Glinda turned to him with her arms now crossed and a look of anger on her face, "And what am I supposed to tell my parents? They were expecting to meet you. And now I have to tell them that you're stuck here all summer making up your freshman year?! What will they think of you?! How am I ever going to get their blessing?!" Glinda's face was now bright red from all of her screeching.

Elphaba could tell that Fiyero was doing his best to control his temper, but with Glinda screeching at him, his anger could not be concealed,

"Look, I don't know what else I can say! I screwed up, all right?! And you need to understand that the only reason I'm staying this summer is so I don't get kicked out of Shiz! If you haven't noticed there are a few things that I don't want to lose!"

He walked over to Glinda and took her hand and his expression softened, "Glin, I'm really sorry that I can't come home with you. I was really looking forward to it, and I should have paid better attention to my studies." Fiyero reached up his hand and brushed away Glinda's tears, "It's only for eight weeks... Madame Morrible said that if I can buckle down and get my work done I should be done four weeks before the fall semester starts... I can come and visit you then. I promise."

Fiyero's face was now pleading for Glinda's forgiveness. Elphaba could tell that he was really upset at the fact that he had to disappoint her.

Glinda gave a sniffle, and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, "Please don't be angry, Glin. I'll make all of this up to you, I promise. Come on, I don't want us to part on bad terms. Please say you forgive me?"

With her arms still crossed, Glinda looked to the ground and replied, "I forgive you. But now you'll have to excuse me because I have some packing to do." She turned away from him and went to her closet and began to take out several dresses.

Fiyero stood at the center of the room dumfounded, "So... Everything's okay? Are you still coming over for the night?"

Glinda turned from her closet, "I'm not sure."

Fiyero nodded and made another motion of apology. He then turned and made his way to the door and left the room.

Glinda continued her packing, as Elphaba got up from her bed and approached her,

"Hey, are you okay?" Glinda gave a slight nod,

"O, I'm just peachy." Elphaba had never heard her voice more sarcastic, "Can you believe him, Elphie? He failed all of his finals, and now he has to spend the summer making up his classes! He's supposed to be with me all summer!"

Glinda opened her trunk and began to throw in several pairs of shoes and her dresses, never once looking up at her roommate.

"Look, Glinda. I can tell he's really upset. I know he's disappointed you, but you can't be angry with him forever... You're just going to ruin your own summer by holding a grudge against him."

"Will just see about that!" Glinda kept her focus to her packing and continued throwing together all her articles of clothing, jewelry, and make up in their separate compartments.

By the time eleven o'clock rolled by, Glinda had calmed down considerably but was more melancholy then angry. She had finished her packing and she and Elphaba were now laying on the floor between their beds, their heads next to each other, but their bodies facing in opposite directions.

Elphaba had spent the evening doing her best to console her roommate, and she was proud that it had only taken her an hour to get Glinda laughing. The two of them were now sharing stories and secrets, with the occasional dirty joke thrown in here and there.

Their laughs were suddenly interrupted by a clicking sound coming from their bedroom window. Elphaba stood up and walked over to the window. She looked down to the Crage court yard and she smirked at what she saw,

"Glinda, its Fiyero... I think he wants you to come down." Elphaba looked over to her roommate, whose arms were now crossed,

"Elphie, will you go down and see what he wants?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Glin, please don't make me play the messenger. Can't you talk to him yourself?"

Glinda didn't move, instead she pouted like a child, "Please, talk to him Elphie? You're my best friend and that's what best friends are supposed to do."

"Ugh, fine... I'll be back."

Elphaba slipped on her slippers and grabbed her navy shawl and wrapped it around the nightgown she was wearing.

She exited Crage Hall and walked around to the courtyard to find Fiyero.

She found him starring up at their window, "Fiyero?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice, and she could tell that he was a bit disappointed that it was not Glinda coming to speak with him.

"I'm guessing she sent you to tell me to leave?"

Elphaba gave a sigh, "No, actually she sent me to see what you wanted?"

"I want to know if I can see her, if she still wants to stay with me tonight before we'll be parted for the next eight weeks!"

"All right, all right, calm down. I'll go and see."

Elphaba made her way back up to her room and found Glinda sitting at her vanity brushing her hair, "What did he say?"

"He wants to know if he can see you and if you'll stay with him tonight."

Glinda didn't respond right away, instead she continued to primp in her mirror,

"Come on, Glinda he's waiting! Look, he's really upset. Please go and see him?"

Glinda turned towards Elphaba, "All right, fine. Tell him I'll be down in fifteen minutes... I need to get my overnight stuff packed."

Elphaba was relieved to hear this and she grinned as she hurried down to give Fiyero the good news.

"What did she say?"

"She said she'll be down in fifteen minutes." Elphaba's stomach flip flopped when she saw the happiness spread through out his face. 'He has such an enchanting smile' but she shook this thought off instantly, "She just needs to pack her overnight bag."

Fiyero's face was filled with such happiness that he looked as if he almost could cry. "Thank you so much, Elphaba. I'm sure you had something do with this." He gave her a grin and Elphaba shrugged her shoulders,

"I'm just playing double agent here. You two are my friends and I don't want to see either of you unhappy."

He sat down on a bench and leaned his head back against the building and closed his eyes in relief.

"She really means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Fiyero opened his eyes and nodded,

"Yeah, she does." Elphaba could see that there was not an ounce of dishonesty in his eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and sighed at what she was about to offer,

"Fiyero. Look, I was going to be helping Niddik in between my hours at the library this summer, but I'm sure I can get out of that."

Fiyero gave her an inquisitive look and she continued, "I'll tell you what, if you promise to buckle down and work hard, I'll tutor you this summer and make sure you ace every final... And if you can do exactly as I say, I'll make sure you're done in five weeks."

Fiyero wore a look of shock and he immediately bolted up from his seat and was at her side, with both hands on her shoulders, "Elphaba, are you serious? You'd do that for me?"

Elphaba nodded, "Of course... Well, for Glinda too. I know she was really looking forward to a full summer with you, and I don't want to be receiving sorrowful letters from her all summer. Besides, helping you study will keep motivated to get ahead on my studies for the fall."

Fiyero embraced her in a tight hug, and Elphaba patted his back, much like she did when Glinda would grab her into an excited embrace, "Thank you so much, Elphaba." He pulled back then and looked into her eyes, "I won't let you down. I promise I'll work hard."

Elphaba smiled, "I hope so... How about we start day after tomorrow. Does one o'clock at the library sound good?"

Fiyero nodded, "Sounds great. I'll bring all my study guides and books... This is going to be great; I didn't think I'd be able to get through this summer on my own. You're a lifesaver."

Elphaba smiled, "Don't mention it. Well, I'm gonna go up to bed now, so, I'll see you in a couple days."

She turned to leave, but was caught by Fiyero's arm. He brought his face close to hers and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Thank you, Elphaba," she blushed her deep emerald color and instantly turned her face away as he pulled back and whispered, "Sweet dreams."

She turned away quickly and hurried into the building and back up to her room.

She reached for the door just as Glinda was coming out of it.

"Thanks again for cheering me up, Elphie." Glinda walked over to her and embraced her in a hug, "I really don't know what I'd do without you." She pulled back and placed a kiss on Elphaba's cheek.

Elphaba laughed and pulled back, "All right, go and see Fiyero, but don't have too much fun tonight. You've got an early morning ahead of you."

Elphaba gave her a mischievous grin, and Glinda giggled in response, "We'll see!"

Glinda hurried down the hall and Elphaba made her way into the room. She looked out her window and saw Glinda come out and hug Fiyero.

She saw him speaking to her, and whatever he told her excited her enough for her to jump up into his arms and wrap her legs around him and kiss him passionately.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and smiled as she looked away. She turned off her lights and crawled into her bed and closed her eyes. She smiled as she brought a hand to her cheek remembering the feeling of Fiyero's lips on her skin.


	5. Farewells and Flirtations

**Thank you all again to those who have reviewed, and to those who are reading this fic :) I am really having a lot of fun developing this story, and I do hope that you all enjoy it! And now... LET THE SUMMER OF FIYERO + FAE BEGIN!**

* * *

Elphaba woke early the next morning, and was sad to see that she was alone. Despite the fact that had fallen asleep knowing that she would wake up without the presence of her sweet and bubbly, energetic roommate, she was unprepared for the feelings of loneliness that instantly took hold of her person.

Glinda would be leaving for Gillikan in a few hours, and Nessa was to leave for Munchkinland. Though Elphaba had spent her entire life becoming accustomed to solitary, with only a few hours here and there where she and Nessa would actually relate to one another rather then Elphaba waiting on her hand and foot, she had never realized how much she yearned for the constant comfort and presence of another. Glinda had become her closet companion; a sister; the best friend she could have ever hoped for, and now, they would be parted for the summer. A single tear cascaded down Elphaba's cheek as she slowly made her way from her bed into the bathroom, where she proceeded to make herself ready for the day.

At six-fifteen Elphaba strolled out of Crage Hall and made her way to the commons' coffee shop. With her tea in hand, she made her way to Nessa's dorm, where a carriage was being loaded by Boq, "Good morning, Elphaba" he said as he strapped Nessa's trunk to the top of the carriage, "Happy to be on break?"

Elphaba shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her tea, "Yes and no. I don't find classes unbearable like the rest of campus... But I'm happy to not have any deadlines to meet anymore." She then smiled as she remembered the five week deadline that she had promised to Fiyero, "Well, at least not multiple deadlines."

Boq looked at her confused, but before he could speak Nessa emerged from the building being wheeled out by Madame Morrible, "Now my dear, you have a pleasant journey home, and do take care." She then turned and made her way back into the building.

"Thank you, Madame." Nessa then looked to Boq and her sister, "Are we ready to go?"

Boq nodded as he helped Nessa into the carriage and secured her chair to its back. He then climbed in, sitting across from Nessa, and Elphaba followed and took the seat next to her sister.

They arrived at the station, and as Boq took care of unloading all the luggage and packing it into the train, Elphaba took hold of Nessa's chair and wheeled her over to a bench that stood across from the entrance to the train.

They talked very little, mostly due to the fact that Nessa found herself exhausted and a bit unnerved by Boq's sudden distance that had begun to develop over the past three weeks. Nessa at first attributed it to the stress of final exams, but since Boq had finished with his exams earlier in the week, Nessa could not make sense of his apparent lack of interest in her.

Elphaba, on the other hand, knew the exact cause of Boq's distance, but because she could not bare to cause her sister any ounce of distress, she remained silent on the matter.

At seven-twenty, the conductor announced that boarding was to commence. Boq wheeled Nessa's chair to train as Elphaba walked beside her sister holding her hand. At the entrance to the train Elphaba knelt down and hugged her baby sister and kissed her on the cheek, "Enjoy your summer, Nessa... And write if you need anything."

Nessa's eyes began to tear, "I'm gong to miss you, Elphaba"

Elphaba smirked at this and gave her sister a reassuring smile, "Only for a little while, my sweet. I'm sure our father will have many wonderful surprises waiting for you once you arrive, and they will all surely distract you from my absence."

She gave Nessa's hand a squeeze, a final hug and kiss, as she once again wished her a wonderful summer. Boq helped load her and her chair into the train, and Elphaba saw them seated at a window. As the train began to leave the station Nessa waved to her sister, and Elphaba waved back and brought her hand to her lips and then extended her arm out towards Nessa's window. She waited until the train was out of site before she headed out of the station.

Since the weather that morning was pleasant Elphaba decided to walk back to Shiz instead of flagging down a carriage. She arrived on campus a few minutes after eight and made her way back to her room. She opened her door to find Glinda laying on her bed flipping through the latest issue of Ozmopolitan.

"O, Elphie, thank goodness you're back in time!" Glinda bounced off her bed and hurried over to Elphaba and encirled her waist with her dainty arms , "I was worried I wouldn't get to say goodbye."

Elphaba smiled as she hugged her back, "As was I."

They pulled apart and Elphaba noted tears in her roommate's eyes, "O, Glinda, don't cry... You're gonna make me cry." Before tears could swell up in Elphaba's eyes, Glinda brushed away the ones that were lingering in hers, "Sorry, Elphie."

"Is everything all right now with you and Fiyero?"

Glinda smiled and nodded her head, "Mmm hmm. O! Thank you SOOOO much for offering to tutor him. It really means a lot to him ... And to me." She reached for Elphaba's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Where is he? Isn't he going to see you off?"

"I told him I wanted to have some time with you before I leave. He's gonna come by in a bit to bring down my bags and then see me off."

Elphaba smiled and she squeezed back Glinda's hand, "Hey, Elphie, lets take a walk."

The two roomies exited Crage Hall hand in hand, and made their way around the path of Shiz.

By the time they returned to Crage, Glinda's carriage had arrived, and Fiyero was piling numerous trunks into the back and top of the buggy.

He smiled as he saw the two girls holding hands approaching him, "Good morning, ladies... Glin, are you ready to go? I'm pretty sure this is everything."

Glinda nodded sorrowfully as she broke away from Elphaba and made her way to Fiyero and embraced him, "I'm sorry for being so mean to you yesterday."

Fiyero smiled into her hair as he rubbed her back, "It's okay... I deserved it." He pulled back and cupped her rosy cheeks, "I'll miss you," He placed a kiss on her lips and looked into her eyes, "Now, have a safe trip and have fun shopping."

They embraced again, and Glinda was the one to break the hug. She walked over to Elphaba and embraced her tightly, "I'm really going to miss you, Elphie. Please say you'll come and stay with me at some point this summer?"

As much as she wanted to visit Glinda, Elphaba knew that she would never have the finances to fund a trip to Gillikin, but after hearing the need in Glinda's voice, and already dreading a summer without her, Elphaba was determined to save up enough money to visit Glinda, "I promise I'll come and visit you."

She gave Glinda a squeeze and pulled away, "All right, Pink, you're starting to soak my blouse."

"O, sorry, Elphie." Glinda wiped away her tears as she stepped into her carriage. Glinda gave word to the driver that she was ready to go, and when the horses began to move, Glinda stuck her head out the window and waved good bye, blowing kisses at Elphaba and Fiyero.

Elphaba gave a sigh when Glinda's carriage was out of sight, "She hasn't even been gone a whole minute and I'm already missing her... It will be a very dull and boring summer without her."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow at this, "O, come on, you're exaggerating. Things won't be that bad."

"Maybe not for _you. _You, who have tons of friends.. Glinda's my first real friend... My only frined in a way... Well, not only, there is you of course, but it's not the same... You wouldn't understand."

"Hey, now, come on... Look, I may not be as bubbly and sporadically random as Glinda, but I promise that you will not have a dull summer while I'm around."

"Fiyero, me tutoring you is not going to be a cake walk. In fact, I bet that after day two you won't want my help anymore." Elphaba smiled up at him; she was only partially joking. She knew that her compulsive study habits tended to rub a lot of people the wrong way, and if Fiyero's attention span to academics was anything like Glinda's, she knew that Fiyero would surely be sick of her before the end of the week.

"I highly doubt that, Elphaba. I'm actually looking forward to it believe it or not. Besides, I can't get irritated with you right away, otherwise I won't have anyone else to bug, and have fun with this summer. There are a few guys staying who I'm sorta friends with, but the guys I normally hang with have gone home...So it looks to be just you and me."

It was now Elphaba's turn to cork an eyebrow in confusion, "Fiyero, you're not seriously considering hanging out with me all summer, are you?"

"Is that a problem? I thought we were friends?"

"No, I didn't mean like that. It's just... You like to dance and party and be social, and I'm... Well-" She held out her hands and glanced down at her appearance.

Fiyero rolled his eyes at her, "I know, I know, you like to read and study-"

"I was actually going to say Green."

Fiyero gave her a smile, "Didn't we already talk about that. I don't see it the way you see it. And, besides, who says _you_ can't dance and party and be social?"

"Ugh, you're not going to try and drag me to the Ozdust, and the beer garden at the Cock and Pumpkins every night, are you?"

Fiyero gave her a mischievous grin, "Only if I get you as liquored up as Glinda... I think then I could even convince you to dance."

"Fiyero, you've seen me dance once before and it was not a pleasant site. So unless you're brave enough to dance with me like Glinda did, don't get your hopes up."

The two of them were now walking towards the commons. Fiyero nudged her with his arm, "O, this _is_ going to be a fun summer. You know, I won't even need the alcohol. I bet if I just bat my eyes and pout and call you 'Elphie," he mimiced Glinda's voice, " You'll agree to anything." He brought and arm around her shoulder and brought her in close for a squeeze.

Elphaba stiffened at the contact; she pulled away, but did it slowly so as not to give him the wrong impression, "Ha ha very funny, and don't call me Elphie, I only put up with it because Glinda is Glinda... And, well, I guess I've gotten use to it... But it only sounds nice coming from her. Anyone else who says it makes me sound like some sort of pet." She laughed at her own words.

Fiyero corked an eyebrow at her, "So, by that "ha ha very funny'" you're somewhat eluding to the fact that if someone were to bat their eyes at you and call you by some sweet nickname they made up, you'd be inclined to do as they ask?"

Elphaba was caught off guard by his rationalization of her comment. She paused and gave some thought to what he had asked, and she realized that he was right. Nessa would occasionally call her 'Fabala' when she really wanted something particular, and when Glinda began to call her 'Elphie', she found herself breaking out of her shell and doing things she never thought possible," I-... Well-" She didn't know how to respond.

Fiyero laughed victoriously and gave a "Huh ha!" as he clapped his hands together.

"O, shut up, Fiyero," Elphaba said lightheartedly, "It only works for Nessa and Glinda, so don't get all excited... And, anyway, you're not that creative." She said as she playfully held her head up smugly, causing Fiyero to smile.

"You'll just have wait and see, Elphaba," he said slyly as he stopped in his place, and turned so he was facing her. He brought his face close to hers so his mouth was right next to her ear, and he spoke softly, "You will soon learn that I am both full of surprises and exceptionally persuasive." Elphaba's body tingled and blood instantly rushed to her cheeks, bringing out that same emerald tone. She was now starting to wonder if he enjoyed making her blush.

He pulled back and gave her a mischievous grin, and then surprised her for the third time in two days with the words that then came out of his mouth, "Will you have breakfast with me?"


	6. What is this feeling?

**Hey, guys. Here's chapter 6! I hope you all enjoy and review! Thank you :)**

* * *

Elphaba glanced down at her watch, '12:55... Five more minutes'. She gathered up the carton of books that she had spent the day cataloging, and wheeled them to the shelf to be sorted. She then made her way down to the library's basement, where she signed out, and picked up her week's pay.

Elphaba had spent her first week doing the same thing, and she would undoubtedly be doing the same thing everyday for the next three months. Her summer schedule consisted of Monday thru Friday working from 8am-1pm at the library, and for the next five weeks, tutoring Fiyero immediately after her library shift.

Elphaba gave a sigh of relief that it was finally Friday, thus, she would not be working again until the following Monday, giving her two days to do absolutely nothing... She assumed that Fiyero would want a break from all of the studying they had been doing, and since he had progressed immensely in the first week, Elphaba was more then happy to allow him a couple of days, tutor free.

The two of them had never set a time limit on the study sessions. Both Fiyero and Elphaba had agreed that the length of each study session would be based on how well Fiyero progressed on that particular day, and if Elphaba believed that he would be able to fall asleep that night and not forget what he had spent all day learning.

Their first study session lasted until eleven o'clock. Elphaba was indeed pleased with how diligent and focused Fiyero was during the entire day. At first she thought that getting Fiyero focused and organized would take nearly three days. She was indeed surprised when he showed up to the library with all of his class documents, books, study guides, and past exams all neatly organized into separate folders. It only took Elphaba twenty minutes to glance through the material, and to gain a sense of what specific areas Fiyero required special attention, and another fifteen minutes to map out an itinerary for the next five weeks.

Out of the five classes that Fiyero was enrolled in, Ozian Government and Law was the only one he managed to pass. He failed miserably in History, Life Sciences, Philosophy, and Literature. Based on his documents, he had failed both the History and Philosophy exam, and he hadn't bothered to show up for his Life Sciences and Literature final.

Elphaba believed that the best way to go about tutoring Fiyero would be to take each subject and devote an entire week to its material. Fiyero would then have the weekend to study on his own for a practice exam that Elphaba would compile over the weekend, and Fiyero would take it the following Monday before there one o'clock session. The fifth week would be devoted to review, and at the end of that fifth week, Fiyero would go to Madame Morrible's office and be administered the exams.

Elphaba made her way to the second floor and found Fiyero sitting at their table, books and notes already scattered around him. She smirked as she approached him, "My my, _Master_ Tiggular, " her voice jolted him out of his concentration and he looked up at her in surprise, "If only your fleet of admirers could see you now; your nose buried in a book, what would the say?"

She smiled as she sat across from him. He looked up at her and smiled back,

"Very funny. Way to make a guy feel good about his hard work."

Elphaba laughed, "I could give you a gold star at the end of the day, if that will mend your damaged ego?"

Elphaba opened up her book bag and brought out her notebook, and they picked up where they had left off the previous day, continuing their study of Ozian history.

At five o'clock, Fiyero's concentration was broken by the grumbling of Elphaba's stomach, "You ready for dinner?"

Elphaba glanced at her watch and shrugged, "Do you want to just call it a day? I mean, I think you have a really good grasp on this stuff now... Besides, you said you've been here since nine this morning. I think you've studied enough."

Fiyero closed his books and smiled, "I think you're starting to wear off on me."

Elphaba let out an amused chuckle, "Check your skin for green splotches." She replied quickly without realizing the double meaning behind her response. She looked up and met Fiyero's mischievous grin, "O, don't give me that look, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Great minds do think alike" His smile expanded as he arched his eyebrows. Elphaba picked up a crumpled piece of paper and threw it at him, "Hey, calm down." He began to laugh, "It was a joke."

Elphaba replied with a sarcastic 'Ha ha'.

They packed up their book bags, and stacked their books on the table. Fiyero slung his bag over his head and around his chest, and he grabbed Elphaba's bag just as she was reaching for it, "No, no. I carry it." He slung her bag on his shoulder.

"Why do you insist on this?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

He smiled back at her, "Because you don't like it." He winked at her and they walked down the library steps, and out into the evening's warm air, "Such a beautiful day. Come on, we're gonna have dinner at _Viola's_. They have really nice tables outside by a lake. Come on." He nudged his head towards the direction of the town centre, but was stopped by Elphaba's awed expression, "What?"

"Fiyero, that place is really expensive. I can't afford-"

"Elphaba, don't worry about it, it's my treat."

"Fiyero, all the meals we've had together the last few days have been 'your treat'. You can't keep paying for everything. I'll never be able to repay you-"

"Elphaba, I'm the one who is repaying you. You're giving up a lot of your summer to tutor me. Besides, the only meals I've provided have been sandwiches and soup, hardly the most extravagant and expensive food in Shiz... Please, let me do this for you?"

"Fiyero, I don't know... I feel bad."

A thought suddenly entered his mind. He made eye contact with her and gave her the same pout that Glinda gave her when she wanted something, "Please, Elle... Have dinner with me?"

Elphaba laughed immediately realizing what he was trying to do, "Elle?! That's what you've been able to come up with?!"

Fiyero looked hurt, "What, I think it's nice."

"O, come on, 'Artichoke' is far more creative then 'Elle'... You know, I think I prefer 'Artichoke'." She replied jokingly, "Fiyero, I told you the other day to stop with the nickname thing. It only works for my sister and your girlfriend'."

"All right, all right, I'll stop with the nicknames... But, only if you have dinner with me." She noted his mischievous grin and knew that there was no arguing with him.

"All right. I indulge you, this once."

He smiled, "Wonderful."

They made their way to _Viola's_ and were able to grab the last table outside. As they sat down, Fiyero ordered a bottle of Vinkan wine, "You do like wine, right?" He asked, a slight touch of uncertainty in his voice, when he noted her wide eyed expression.

"Uh... Ye- yeah, I just... I've never had Vinkan wine." She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Vinkan wine was the most rare, and most expensive of all the wines in Oz.

"You okay?"

She smiled back at him as she ran her fingers down the lengths of her hair and brushed a strand behind her ear, "I'm fine. I'm just not use to extravagant surroundings, let alone being able to order fine wines." She picked up her menu in embarrassment and began to glance over the entrees.

Fiyero looked surprised, "But... You're a Governor's daughter..."

Elphaba kept her eyes on the menu, doing her best to ignore his inquiry. She had only allowed Glinda in to that private aspect of her life, and judging by Fiyero's comment, she deduced that Glinda had kept that information private.

Fiyero was about to press the matter further, but they were interrupted by a server who arrived with their bottle of wine.

By the time they were through with appetizers, and their main courses had arrived, Elphaba and Fiyero were half way through their second bottle. Fiyero was impressed that Elphaba was not sloshing over the table like Glinda normally did whenever she drank. However, he could tell that the wine had already gone to her head by the way she was smiling, and the way she kept running her fingers through her hair, curling strands between her fingers.

He had to admit that he was enjoying himself. Not just being out with Elphaba, but being at Shiz for the past week. He knew that it was because of her. There was something about her that he could not quite grasp. She was the most intriguing person that he had ever met, and she was the only girl that did not pine for his attention.

While Fiyero had made it his goal to stay focused on his studies during his tutoring sessions, he couldn't help but take the time to learn a few things about Elphaba. For instance, she had a remarkable sense of humor. He would always succeed in making her smile and laugh, and because of her sharp tongue and quick witted mind, she never failed to make him laugh.

He also learned how patient, and kind hearted she was. She was not at all annoyed if he could not grasp a theory right away, and would explain things two or three times for him until he understood. Whenever the old, frail librarian would lock up for the night and leave Elphaba the key, she always helped the lady down the steps, making sure that she would be okay to walk on her own.

But the one thing that he liked most, was the way that he could make her blush with the smallest comment or compliment. While most of the girls that he tended to woo and to charm, blushed from excitement, Elphaba's was different. She always averted her eyes, as if embarrassed that she was smiling, and as if she was hearing his specific comments for the first time.

Every girl that had ever crossed his path was thoughtless and vain; Elphaba was not, and her modesty was genuine. All the other girls would giggle at his compliments and swat him playfully and say things like "O, you are too kind" or "No, I'm not, really" and he could always see it in their eyes that they already thought themselves in the particular way of his comment.

Fiyero found Elphaba's modesty one of her most attractive qualities, not only for its sincerity, but because there was no need for it. He knew that she was starting to be more comfortable in his presence when her clumsiness and nervousness disappeared. He then realized that she was not awkward, but graceful. She was beautiful and intelligent. She reminded him of his mother. After day two, Fiyero had broken through the wall that Elphaba hid her true self behind; she was everything that his mother was, and his heart softened at this truth.

Though he sensed that the two of them were starting to become close, he was not at all aware of the portion of his heart that would soon be aching to always be near her.

Fiyero stared at her twirling her hair between her fingers with her right hand, as she twirled her fork into her pasta with the other. Elphaba had worn her hair down for the last week, and he was pleased.

There was something entrancing about its color, how her tresses perfectly shaped her face, making her look like an emerald goddess. He had never seen a shade of black quite like hers. Her hair shined in all light, and he imagined that it would be soft like silk to his touch.

He was glad that her eyes were averted to her food, because he was certain that he was starring, and by the way he was starring, he knew that she would be uncomfortable.

He knew that the wine was now going to his head as his eyes traveled from her hair to her elegant hand as they delicately held her fork. What would it be like to hold her hand? To run his fingers through her hair? A sudden heat spread to his cheeks, and he shook himself out of his daze. He turned his attention back to his pasta dish.

Since the two of them were both filled to the brim from their meal, they passed on dessert, and made their way back to Shiz. Fiyero laughed as Elphaba stumbled a couple of times, "What?!" She asked in a high pitch voice.

He started to laugh, "Nothing, I'm just amused at the effects of the wine."

She gave a slight giggle, but immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. Fiyero only laughed harder.

As they approached the entrance to Shiz, they passed an elegant bed of pink flowers, "O, Fiyero look," he turned to where she was pointing, "Don't they just scream 'Glinda!'?"

Fiyero smirked, "Yeah, they kinda do. Come on lets get you back to Crage."

They continued walking, and since Elphaba's mind was light from her tipsiness, she felt bold enough to ask him a question, "So when's the wedding?"

Fiyero looked at her confused, "What wedding?" he asked amusingly.

"Yours and Glinda's? Don't tell me she doesn't bother you with different ideas and plans she has."

Fiyero was now very confused, "She thinks we're getting married?!"

Elphaba realized the mistake she had made when she heard the tone of Fiyero's voice. Not wanting to create any discomfort for him, she decided to lie, "No, she doesn't. I mean... She definitely thinks you're the one, but... I'm sorry I was only kidding, I didn't mean to make you upset."

They approached Crage Hall and Elphaba turned to say good night, "Thank you again for dinner... I had a really nice time tonight." She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"As did I." He suddenly felt nervous, as if he were dropping off a date, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Elphaba looked up at him surprised, and had a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. She had hoped that she would be able to spend more time with him, but she had thought that he would have already made plans with some of the other boys from Briscoe Hall, "If you really want to." She said softly as she returned her eyes to the ground.

"I want to." He replied quietly.

Elphaba looked up at him, "Then, yes." She replied sweetly, and she blushed as he smiled, "Good night, Fiyero."

Fiyero walked away from Crage Hall lightheaded, with his heart pounding. What had just happened? He wasn't sure if it was the wine or the way she looked at him. He felt as if he were thirteen again, nervously asking the pretty red-headed girl from his Prep School to be his girlfriend.

Maybe it was her smile, or the way her eyes would light up and shine whenever she would speak to him... Why was he thinking so much? He suddenly thought.

His mind then remembered Elphaba's comment about Glinda. This had stopped him dead in his tracks.

He hadn't thought about Glinda since the morning she left... Not intentionally. He had immediately thrown himself into his studies, not wanting to disappoint her or Elphaba.

As he walked back to Briscoe, he began to think of the relationship, of its quality and strength. Though his relationship with Glinda was lasting longer then any of his past relationships, there was nothing unique about it. He always dated the same type of girl: beautiful and vain, popular and energetic, shallow and self-absorbed. Glinda was all of the above, but her shallowness and selfishness were toned down immensely by her friendship with Elphaba, and this he was thankful for.

He began to realize that their relationship was about lust and appearance. Glinda spent every weekend in his room, and it was only a month after they were dating that they were sleeping together. Something that Fiyero was not complaining about, her energies matched his. But he began to think that it was his lust for her that was fueling the majority of his affection for her.

Yes, Glinda was sweet, and he did adore her, but he was starting to believe that her feelings towards him were perhaps infatuation rather then adoration. She always did want to talk about how perfect and popular the two of them were, and she was always anxious to go to parties with him, wanting to make sure that they looked perfect together for all of Shiz to see.

Was this the girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with?

He walked in to Briscoe Hall and opened the door to his room, and immediately lay down on his bed to sort out his jumbled thoughts and emotions.

Why was he suddenly feeling this way? He liked Glinda. He liked having her as his girlfriend, so why was he suddenly having feelings of uncertainty? He was ashamed to suddenly feel this way towards a girl who had never once harmed him. Things were good in the relationship. It was give and take; they always had fun together.

He turned on his side and looked out his window. His eyes caught the sight of green as he stared at the tree that stood just outside his dorm.

_Elphaba_. His mind suddenly whispered.

Frustrated with confusion and the thoughts running through his head, Fiyero shot up from his bed, shed himself of his clothing, and made his way to his bathroom. He hoped that a shower would ease his tension.

Fiyero spent a good portion of his evening pondering his feelings for Glinda, and by the time he lay down to sleep, it was well after midnight. Fiyero closed his eyes and hoped that his dreams would allow him a break from his confusion and uncertainty...

While sleeping that night, all he dreamt was Elphaba.


	7. Early Morning Blues

**Yes, I know this one is short, but it is a necessary evil. Thanks to all those who have reviewed!**

Fiyero only slept a few hours, and when he woke, the sun was just beginning to rise. He closed his eyes hoping to fall back asleep; after forty five minutes, he was still awake. He made his way to his bathroom, brushed his teeth, and dressed for the day.

He glanced at his clock, '05:45'. He grabbed his book bag and headed out of Briscoe Hall and towards the library. Though studying was one of his least favorite activities, the last week had shown him that studying could be very relaxing. He could think of no other activity that would both soothe him, and distract him; his mind was still a mess from all the thoughts he had had the night before.

He arrived at the library, thankful to find it open, and made his way to the second floor table. He took out his notebook and reread all of the notes that he had taken the last few days. He wasn't sure how many times he read through each page, but by the time he stopped, he had memorized his notes word for word.

He closed the notebook and opened up his History folder. He took out the exam that he had failed and flipped through the pages. He knew that Elphaba would be writing him a practice exam, but since he didn't have anything better to do, he copied down the one hundred question exam in his notebook.

It didn't take him long to write out the questions, and when he finished, he flipped back the pages, and began to answer the questions. He took his time, reading through each question, and carefully selecting the appropriate answer. When he finished, he glanced over the extra credit essay question that he had neglected his first time around. He read through it a couple of times and then proceeded to write down his response...

Elphaba arrived at the library a few minutes after noon. She had hoped to get an early start that morning, but found the comforts of her sheets far more enticing than getting up to go the library. She hoped that writing Fiyero's practice exam would not take too long to compose; she was not sure if they were still going to see each other that day. Her heart fluttered as she remembered their last encounter.

She made her way up the library steps, and towards the second floor. She was indeed shocked when she saw Fiyero asleep, arms folded on the table, with his head resting on top of them.

She approached him slowly, doing her best to not wake him. Judging by the state of the table, she deduced that he had been there for some time.

She glanced down at him and smiled. She could not help but notice how peaceful he looked. There was the slight curve of a smile on his lips. He was just as beautiful asleep, as he was when he was awake.

Elphaba did not like it when men were referred to as 'beautiful', but there was no other adjective to describe Fiyero. He was not a 'pretty boy'; he was something far more superior. She couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was that he embodied beauty.

Heat erupted to her cheeks. She slowly reached out a hand, and her fingers softly ran through the soft, wavy locks of his chestnut colored hair. She froze when Fiyero suddenly shifted his head to move with the rhythm of her fingers. Her breath caught in her throat.

When she was sure he was still asleep, she slowly withdrew her emerald hand. Her breathing steadied, and her heart beat returned to normal. She quietly sat down in the chair across from him.

Her eyes came upon his open notebook. She picked it up and began to read through the last fifteen pages.

Forty five minutes later, she had finished reading, and she set down his book and reached out and shook his arm, "Fiyero. Fiyero, hey, wake up." His eyes opened suddenly, and he sat up. He looked confused as he noted his surroundings, but then suddenly remembered why he was in the library.

Elphaba looked at him amusingly, "You, okay?"

Fiyero rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and yawned as he ran a hand through his hair, "How long was I asleep? How long have you been here?"

Elphaba shrugged her shoulders, "I've only been here for about an hour... Not sure how long you've been asleep."

"What time is it?"

"It's just after one."

He yawned again, "I didn't sleep too well last night."

Elphaba smirked, "Apparently not. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine- Just a lot on my mind." He gave her a reassuring smile that did not convince her.

Elphaba could tell that he didn't wish to go into details, so she decided to not pursue an answer, "I read through this." She picked up his notebook.

Fiyero laughed, "Could you tell how bored I was?"

Elphaba smiled, "How do you think you did?"

Fiyero shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, I guess. I mean, I must have read through that notebook five or six times, so the answers were fresh in my he-"

"Fiyero, you aced this final... And I am somewhat unnerved to report that the essay you wrote, in my opinion, is better then the one I wrote." She smiled back at him when she saw his awed expression,

"Are you serious? I passed that exam?"

Elphaba nodded her head excitedly, "Yes! I told you that you're not brainless, Fiyero. All you need is to apply yourself."

Though it pleased him to hear her say this, he shifted uncomfortably in his chair "O, I wouldn't say that now. I mean, it's thanks to you that I learned this stuff-"

Elphaba shook her head, "I didn't teach you how to write that essay. You took the material we've been studying and were able to mold it into an intelligent response... You write beautifully. Why didn't you tell me you could write like that?"

Fiyero's face suddenly shifted, he now looked ike a child being caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

Elphaba's forehead scrunched in confusion, "What? Are you okay?"

Fiyero reached over and took the notebook from her hand, "Just... Forget about what you read, okay?"

Elphaba was now confused and worried that she had said something wrong, "What? No, wait, what's going on? What's wrong?"

Fiyero began to pack his things into his book bag as he slung it over his shoulder, "Look, its not you... I just can't talk about it now, okay?"

He walked out of the library without a glance back at her, leaving Elphaba dumfounded.


	8. An Apology and An Invitation

It wasn't until late that night that they found each other again. Elphaba had stayed at the library for the duration of the day, composing Fiyero's practice exam, as well as doing some independent study of her own. She did her best to keep herself occupied, so as not to dwell on the events that had occurred earlier that day.

She was not at all angry with Fiyero, more confused by how abruptly he had left her. At eleven o'clock Elphaba left the library and headed back to Crage Hall. She was happy to find the evening warm, with the scent of lilac in the air.

As she walked she thought of the events of the past week. Tutoring Fiyero had turned out to be more fun than she originally anticipated. Though she did not know Fiyero all too well at the start of the week, she now believed, that after spending hours and hours with him for the past six days, that she might very well know him better then anyone else on campus.

Elphaba knew that Fiyero's constant partying and his parading of the 'dancing through life' philosophy was all a facade, and her discovery of his hidden writing talent only confirmed this truth. She was now curious as to why he seemed so ashamed of its discovery.

But what was perhaps even more upsetting was the fact that her crush had begun to turn into adoration. She liked Fiyero... Really, _really, _liked him. She had never had feelings like this before, and she had spent most of her life believing that she never would.

She was ashamed to have feelings for him. He belonged to someone else. Someone who just happened to be her best, and practically, _only_ friend. Elphaba was not one to take something that was not hers. She inwardly laughed at this notion. How could she ever take Fiyero away from Glinda? The two of them were both so obviously head-over-heels for each other. Glinda was beautiful, popular, and kind, and Fiyero was just as beautiful and popular. They were a match made in heaven.

And besides, princes did not go for the intellectually outspoken, girls. Much less a girl who was green. A prince was supposed to be with a princess. Though Glinda was not one by birth, she embodied a princess's attributes.

A single tear made its way down Elphaba's cheek. Deep down she knew that no other man would ever treat her the way Fiyero did. It was all too perfect; she knew that she'd never find another like him.

She made her way through the small garden that stood next to Crage, and she stopped suddenly when she came upon Fiyero. He was lying on his back, with his hands folded behind his head, looking up at the stars.

Since he seemed engaged in thought, and somewhat peaceful, Elphaba thought it best not to disturb him. She quietly turned to take a step back, but was unaware of a twig that stood in her path. Elphaba winced and she closed her eyes, hoping that the sound would go unnoticed.

Unfortunately for her, the crack of the stick broke Fiyero from his concentration. He sat up slowly and looked towards the sound.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba slowly turned as Fiyero got up from his spot on the ground and approached her, "Hi." he said awkwardly.

"Hi." She replied quietly as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and averted her eyes to the ground.

Fiyero took a deep breath and sighed, "Look, Elphaba, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have walked out on you like that."

Elphaba looked up at him, "It's all right-"

"No it's not." He interjected, "It was rude, and I should have acted differently... It's just; there's a lot that people don't know about me... Things I'm not particularly proud of... And I'm not one to open up about certain aspects of my life."

Elphaba's brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to comprehend his explanation. He gave small laugh, "I know I'm not making any sense. Me, the person at Shiz who is so keen on sharing his philosophies of life with the rest of campus. I don't really know how, or _if_, I can even explain everything to you... I just wanted you to understand that you did nothing wrong."

Elphaba put up her hand to reassure him, "Its okay. I'm not upset."

Fiyero smiled at her relieved, "Thank you. But... I still feel that I owe you a little more explanation-"

Elphaba shook her head vigorously," No, you don't owe me anything. I don't want you to tell me something that will make you uncomfortable." Fiyero looked down at the ground and he put his hands in the pockets of his trousers, "Fiyero, if it's any consolation, there's a lot that people don't know about me. And on top of that, there are very few that I would trust with that information."

Fiyero looked up at her somewhat calmed by her admittance, and Elphaba gave him a small smile.

"So, does that mean I'm forgiven?" He looked at her hopefully.

"There is nothing to forgive, but if it will set your mind at ease, then yes, you are forgiven."

Fiyero smiled at this, "Thank you."

Elphaba smiled back, "Don't mention it." She turned to leave but was caught by Fiyero's hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa. Whoa. I'm not done yet," He said with a small laugh. Elphaba turned and looked at him inquisitively, "I have a favor to ask... As if I should be asking anymore favors of you."

Elphaba smiled back, "Sure. What is it?"

Fiyero let out a quick breath as he looked into her eyes, "Well, it's more of a request then a favor... Or, however you want to look at it. A few of the guys from Briscoe are having a semi formal dinner party next Saturday... And, I would like you to come with me."

Elphaba opened her mouth in shock, and no sound could be found. She closed it quickly as blood rushed to her cheeks, giving her that deep emerald glow. "I-... Well-"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." He smiled down at her, "I would really like for you to go, though."

Elphaba stood still, dumbstruck, not sure how to respond.

"You don't have to let me know now, just think about it." He smiled again, and turned away from her as he walked out of the garden.

"Fiyero?" He turned to see Elphaba still standing in the same spot. She gave him a small smile, "Okay." She said softly.

Fiyero's face filled with happiness, as he gave her gave a smile, "Good." He turned then, and walked off into the night.

It took Elphaba a few moments to collect herself. She walked up to her room, and sat down on her bed. She brought a hand to her cheek, feeling the heat from her blush, and she smiled.

Her smile was then suddenly interrupted by a terrifying thought, 'What the hell am I supposed to wear?'


	9. Edmond and Gibson

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews :) I'm glad you are all enjoying this story!

* * *

The next five days passed by uneventfully. Because Fiyero and Elphaba had fallen in sync with their study schedule the week before, their sessions were now lasting no later then six o'clock. This mostly had to do with the fact that Fiyero was showing up at the library two hours early to go over his notes from the previous day, and to look ahead at the material that they would later be covering.

Like the Friday before, Elphaba and Fiyero packed up their bags early, and headed out of the library towards the town centre. Fiyero was meeting up with some friends for drinks, and Elphaba was going in search of necessities for the very next evening.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in for one drink?" They stood at the entrance to the Cock and Pumpkins.

Elphaba nodded, "Thanks, but I have some things I need to do."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged his shoulders, and smiled down at her, "We're still on, then, for tomorrow night?"

"Yes... Thank you SO much for reminding me." She said sarcastically, "While you've been spending all this week learning a whole semester of science, I've been trying to figure out how I'm going to put myself together without Glinda's help."

Fiyero's eyes softened, "You don't need Glinda's help."

Elphaba shook her head and rolled her eyes, as she brushed off his comment, "What time do I need to be ready?"

"Dinner is at seven, so, does six thirty work?"

Elphaba smiled, "I'll be ready... And you won't need to wait in the hall." Fiyero grinned at this, as he turned away and walked into the pub.

He found Edmond and Gibson at the bar and took a seat between them.

"And here he is," Edmond turned with a grin, sloshing his ale on the floor, "The new and improved Fiyero Tiggular!" Fiyero shook his head and sighed. "Who'd have thought, you of all people, would be spending your summer days cooped up in a library."

"Hey, now, keep it down. I have a reputation to keep." Fiyero smiled at him as he ordered a pint of ale from the bartender.

Fiyero had gotten to know Gibson and Edmond before the semester had ended, but because they were two years ahead of him, and apart of the elite intellectual crowd, he did not spend too much time with them during the school year.

Now that classes were out for the next three months, Fiyero was able to become more acquainted with them. When he was not studying, Fiyero spent time with the two of them, and some of their friends, who were visiting for other universities. He enjoyed their company, finding them more likeable then the boys he had earlier befriended.

"So who's the girl, Fiyero?" Gibson asked, "We only caught a glimpse as she walked away." He raised his eyebrows in excitement, "Very nice, by the way."

"Yeah, Tiggular," Edmond interjected, "You've been holding out on us! Isn't it enough you've got _Galinda _of the _Upper_ Uplands? " He smiled at this, "You need the dark-haired chickadee too? "

Fiyero couldn't help but feel happy at their sudden burst of jealously. He smiled back at the two of them "That's Glinda's roommate, Elphaba... She's been tutoring me the past two weeks."

Both Edmond and Gibson's mouths dropped in awe.

"NO Shit! Elphaba Thropp?!" Edmond yelled.

"You're being tutored by the green chick?" Gibson asked excitedly.

Fiyero's smiling face became serious, "Don't call her that. She has a name."

Both of them calmed down and collected themselves, "O, we know." replied Edmond, "She's quite popular in our little circle."

Expecting some snide comment, Fiyero's brow furrowed in anger, "What are you talking about?"

Gibson gave him an astounded look, "You're kidding, right? That girl is fucking brilliant!"

"Yeah," replied Edmond, "Have you ever read anything she's written? Or ever taken in some of her thoughts on Animal rights, or government theory? You must've had some classes with her," he said, "All of our professors bring up different points she's made in their classes. Dillamond even handed out one of her essays to us right before he got canned."

"We've all been dying to talk to her," said Gibson, "But none of us have classes with her, and on top of that, no one can ever find her, which is kind of funny when you consider the fact that she probably stands out in a crowd." All three of them smiled.

Fiyero took a few sips of his ale, as he took in the enthusiasm of his companions. He was shocked to hear Elphaba talked so highly of, though he knew that she deserved nothing less, it pleased him to learn that there were others on campus that admired her rather then loathed her.

Fiyero was broken out of his concentration by Edmond swatting him on the arm, "So spill." He said eagerly.

"Huh?"

"What's she like?" Edmond asked impatiently

"Yeah, we've never actually seen her." Added Gibson, "Is she really green?"

Edmond kicked him in the shin, "You, moron, of course she is... Didn't you just say that a minute ago?"

"Hey, calm down... I was just making sure. You hear so many different things these days, and every story gets twisted through the grapevine. You don't think green skin could be an exaggeration?"

"All right, I'll give you that." Edmond folded his arms and the two of them both looked at Fiyero for an answer, "Green?"

Fiyero was enjoying the banter between the two; he decided it would be amusing to have a little fun with them, "She's exquisite." He picked up his glass and took another sip of his ale.

Gibson and Edmond looked at him confused, "What the hell kind of answer is that?"

"I don't know what you mean," he responded innocently as he shrugged his shoulders, "She's nothing special."

Gibson and Edmond looked at him confused. "That doesn't make any sense." Edmond said in annoyance.

"You're not serious, are you?" Gibson wore a look of disappointment

Fiyero smiled, "Of course not!" He said with a grin, "She's everything you think... And more. You'll see for yourselves." He clapped the two of them on the back and downed the rest of his pint.

"What do you mean?" Gibson asked with a grin.

"I _mean_, she's coming with me to the party tomorrow night." He smiled proudly.

"You're serious?" Edmond asked

"Yeah." He nodded his head, "She's coming with me, and it's her first party without Glinda. I can already tell she's apprehensive about the whole thing. She may be the sharpest mind walking around Shiz, but she can be very shy and self-conscious when it comes to public outings. I don't want you guys pawing over her all night or inviting new people who are going to show up and treat her like an outcast. She's a girl, and she deserves to be treated as such."

Edmond and Gibson looked at each other amusingly, and grinned mischievously at Fiyero, "What?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing." Gibson replied. He picked up his glass and took a sip of his whiskey.

"Wow, Tiggular," said Edmond, "I never thought green would suit you better then pink."

Later that night, as the three of them wandered drunkenly back to Shiz, they passed by Crage Hall. Fiyero looked up at the single lit room. There at the window sill, sat Elphaba, serenely brushing her hair; the light from the moon shining upon her face, creating emerald radiance.

A smile formed on his lips, and his heart fluttered. At that moment, he realized the correctness of Edmond's comment. He was thankful that his blush went unnoticed.


	10. Meetings at the Ozdust

It wasn't until one o'clock that Elphaba opened her eyes. She groaned at the thought of what was to come that day. She had no idea what to expect from the evening's dinner party. Fiyero had invited her; she was fine with that, but she did not know what kind of people she would be meeting. Who would she talk to? What would she talk about? Surely she couldn't hang on Fiyero's side the whole evening. Her stomach lurched at this thought, and nervousness set in.

"What am I thinking?" She said as she placed her head in her hands, "I should've said no." There was no way she could go with Fiyero. Sure, they were friends, and they had gone to dinner a couple of times, but being invited to a party... Being the date?

'It's not a date.' Her mind suddenly argued, 'It's just two friends having dinner with a group of people. That's it; the end!'

She was somewhat comforted by this notion, but then she thought of Glinda. How would _she_ react to the situation? Though they were best friends, Elphaba had a sneaking suspicion that Glinda would not approve of Fiyero taking Elphaba to a party.

Elphaba walked over to her wardrobe and brought out the dress that she had purchased the day before: an ankle length, black halter evening gown. She hadn't planned on buying a dress. She remembered the note that Glinda had left for her. She had given Elphaba permission to use anything that she had left behind: Glinda had left many different dresses, shoes, jewelry, and make up. Elphaba had never planned on borrowing anything; she had no use for anything that Glinda owned.

When Fiyero invited her to the dinner party, Elphaba had at first thought that she would wear one of her nicer frocks, but then she thought that she owed it to Fiyero to at least try to dress nice. She then thought that she could rummage through Glinda's wardrobe for a dress, but after a day of contemplation, she realized that she would not feel right in one of her dresses. It was bad enough that she was going to a party with Fiyero; wouldn't it be far worse if she dressed in one of his girlfriend's dresses?

Elphaba sighed as she hung the dress back on the out side of her wardrobe. She then headed out of Crage Hall for the commons, where she picked up a sandwich for lunch.

At six-fifteen that evening, Elphaba stood in front of the full length mirror. Her hair had come out better then expected; she had washed it and let it sit in curlers until her hair dried. She then brushed out her hair, bringing volume and fullness to her dark tresses. Since it seemed to be a day for branching out, Elphaba thought it couldn't hurt to try and wear a little bit of make up. She sat at Glinda's vanity and brought out a black eyeliner pencil. She carefully traced her lower lids, surprised at how easy she found it. She then added a touch of mascara to her long lashes, and applied to her lips, the vanilla lip gloss that Glinda had given her.

She now looked over her appearance in the mirror, not too sure of how to feel about herself. Elphaba had never been able to look past the color of her skin, thus, she did not think that the girl she now saw in the mirror, was at all beautiful... But she thought that if she were, perhaps, a normal color, she would be starring beauty in its face. Elphaba's focus was suddenly broken by a knock that came from her door.

She approached the door slowly and reached out for the handle. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and let out a sigh as she turned the handle.

There stood Fiyero, eyes averted to the ground, dressed in his black evening attire. Elphaba turned quickly before he could look at her, and locked the door behind her. She turned slowly to find Fiyero's eyes looking at her adoringly, a smile plastered across his face,

"Wow," He said bewildered. Elphaba looked down to her feet as she blushed; she reached up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, "No." Fiyero said softly as he reached up and stopped Elphaba's hand from moving her hair. He took her chin between his thumb and first finger and lifted her face up to meet his eyes, "You've got to be the most enchanting girl I've ever had the pleasure of escorting."

She blushed again and smiled slightly as Fiyero removed his hand, "Fiyero, you-"

But he stopped her again by placing a finger at her lips, "No." He said again, "No sarcastic come backs." He removed his finger, smiled, and extended his arm towards her, "Are you ready?"

Elphaba took his arm and they made there way out of Crage Hall and in to the awaiting carriage.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the Ozdust.

"The party is at the Ozdust?" Elphaba asked

"Sort of." Fiyero replied as he stepped out and reached out his hand to help Elphaba out of the carriage, "Edmond and Gibson rented one of the private rooms on the second floor."

Elphaba stepped out of the carriage and Fiyero laced their arms together, "You nervous?"

"A little." Elphaba said shakily, "I don't know anyone, and I'm not usually good around people I don't know."

Fiyero smiled and stopped her just before they walked inside, "Would like the good news or the bad news first?"

Elphaba's brow furrowed, "What?"

"I wasn't going to say anything, but since you're nervous... The two guys that are throwing the party... They are really eager to meet you... That's the good news. The bad new is I'm sure they are going to be pawing all over you, asking your different opinions on social issues, etc. So instead of actually partying, you will most likely be in a somewhat intelligent discussion all evening."

Elphaba smiled, "You're serious?"

Fiyero nodded, "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone... And don't worry, they're gonna love you... Just be yourself."

And with that, they entered the Ozdust and made their way to the dinning hall.

It was a small party, along with Gibson and Edmond, there was ten other boys that Elphaba recognized for campus. They approached the group and Elphaba's nerves set in again.

The group of boys was engaged in a heated discussion, all of them standing around the bar, each with a glass in their hands.

It was Edmond who broke out of the conversation, dropping his glass of champagne as his eyes immediately fell on Elphaba. "Tiggular, you've arrived!"

The entire group turned quickly and Elphaba never felt more scared in her life.

"Everyone," Fiyero said with a smile, "This is Elphaba."

Each boy looked on astounded. Edmond approached her first and took her hand in his and shook it forcefully, "Thank you so much for coming. We've all been looking forward to meeting you.. I'm Edmond."

Elphaba nodded slightly with a smile, unsure just how to respond.

"And I'm Gibson." He pushed Edmond out of the way as he took Elphaba's hand and shook it, "Can I get you something to drink? What would you like? Wine? Champaign? Or there's-"

"Christ, Gibson, give the lady room to breath!" Yelled one of the shorter boys who Elphaba knew to be named Thomas.

Gibson blushed and made a motion of apology, "Uh sorry."

"I'll get you champagne," Fiyero said as he left her side, and allowed the rest of the boys to introduce themselves.


	11. Shared Secrets

The evening passed by, and Elphaba found herself having more fun then she ever had in her whole life. For the first time, she was with a group of people who respected her and wanted to hear what she had to say. She was not judged by her appearance; she had immediately been accepted by a group of people who knew nothing about her except her academic excellence.

The evening was spent discussing different social issues that affected Oz. Animal rights was one of their topics of discussion, as was the Wizard's oppression of the poor. Elphaba became the heart of most of the discussions, sharing her different points of view and some of the research that she had conducted, and different theories that she had formulated.

Dinner and dessert passed by without debates, all of them making jokes and telling different stories. Elphaba never felt more at home in all her life

When dessert finished, Elphaba excused herself from the group. She made her way up the stairs to the roof of the Ozdust. She looked over the town center and saw the slightest bit of emerald in the distance.

She closed her eyes and smiled, and a tear slowly made its way down her cheek.

"Elphaba?"

She jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned to see Fiyero approaching, "Hey, you okay?"

She nodded as she brushed away the tear, "Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled at him, "I'm just really happy."

He smiled at this, "I'm glad you're having fun. I was worried those guys would over whelm you and you'd want to leave right away."

"No. They're wonderful... All of them." She smiled again, "I've never had the fortune of being the person that so many people look up to and admire." She blushed at this and turned away, and tears began to fall from her cheeks

"Elphaba, what's wrong?" He hurried over to her. She tried to push him away softly but he placed his hands on her shoulders, "No, come on. Tell me."

Elphaba looked up at him, "I've spent my whole life being told I'm nothing. A disappointment. Useless. I've been forced to clean and wait on my sister hand and foot."

She wiped away her tears, but more cascaded down her face, "All I've ever wanted was to be able to prove to myself that what I've been told my whole life is not true. I've spent my life studying and working hard to make something of myself, and these men who I've just met, welcome me with open arms. They want to hear what I have to say, they respect me... And my own family couldn't care less about me."

She cried again and Fiyero wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand on the back of her head. Elphaba wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face in his chest.

She pulled back again and wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry." She said hurriedly, "I'm spoiling your evening."

She grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the door, "Come on, we should get back." But Fiyero stayed planted in his spot.

"Elphaba. Is that everything?" He approached her and placed a hand on her cheek, "Please tell me... You can trust me."

She looked into his eyes and believed him. She closed her eyes, let out a sigh, and proceeded to tell him everything that she had shared with Glinda five months earlier.

"I was three when my mother died giving birth to Nessa... And from that day on, I was no longer a child; I was a nurse maid." She opened up to him about the verbal abuse she endured, of the taunting and teasing she had experienced daily as a child. The pranks and the cruelty inflicted upon her by neighboring children.

She finished her story, and silence hung between them. She was now completely exposed to him. No sarcasm, no walls, no secrets.

Fiyero did not know how to respond. He could not believe the life that she had endured, "Elphaba, I-"

"Its okay, Fiyero." Elphaba said softly, "You don't have to say anything... Glinda didn't know what to say either." She smiled back at him, "It's hard to comfort and relate to someone when you've had a life of luxury and the other has had a life of tribulation."

Fiyero put up his hand to stop her, "My life is not as glamorous as it appears, Elphaba." His voice was stern and his face hardened. Elphaba looked up at him confused, "You're not the only one with demons in your closet."

He gave a small laugh and ran a hand through his hair, "I never thought I would share this with anyone... I never realized how much I wanted to tell someone until now."

He walked over to the ledge of the roof and sat down, "I'm a prince by birth, and heir to the Vinkan throne... You know that already, but you may not know of certain Vinkan customs that concerns the heir to the throne. You're already aware that we do not have any real power over the Ozian government; we're more for show. Are money and titles are good enough to buy the occasional favor and party member from time to time."

Elphaba walked over to the ledge and sat down next to him, "My father takes the family honor and tradition very seriously." He said with sorrow, "It is Vinkan tradition that the heir to the throne marries a Vinkan girl of his father's choosing. The marriage is arranged when the two are infants, and the marriage is sealed at eighteen. I personally think this tradition is shit, which is why I was always relieved that I was not the next in line for the throne."

He turned away from her suddenly, and Elphaba thought she may have seen tears in his eyes. He turned back to her again and wiped at his nose, "I had a brother. A twin.; Felipe. He was six hours older then me. My father wasn't even in the room when I was born. He was excited enough to have a son after five daughters, and the second Felipe was born, he was cleaned off and taken out in front of the court. My mother was left alone, and five hours later, one of her ladies in waiting delivered me. My father seemed excited to have two sons, but he never really made that part known to me. He was only in need on one heir. One son. 'Feuding brothers tear apart kingdoms', he always said." Fiyero ran his hand through his hair again and bent over, his elbows now resting on his knees,

"Felipe was with my father at all times; I remained with my mother and sisters. Felipe and I received the same education, but I was left out of foreign affairs. Felipe and I were close to a certain extent. We played together, hunted together, almost anything you could think of that two brothers would do, we did... But there was always an era of smugness with him... He was excited to be king. He wanted the power and the title... He also wanted Sarima. That was his wife to be. The two of them met accidentally when they were thirteen, and from then on, Felipe never thought of anything else. They were able to meet in secret over the next four years; Felipe told me that they had consummated their betrothal, but I'm not sure if I believed him. He was always one to brag to make himself dominant."

Fiyero gave a laugh at this and Elphaba smiled,"When I was younger I would sometimes cry to my mother. I wanted my father to love me and to spend time with me, but he never would. She would hug and kiss me and tell me that I was the lucky one. She said I would understand when I was older, that I had the freedom to have a life that was mine. No rules, no regulations. I could become anything, and love anyone I wanted to. My mother was arranged to marry my father. She confided in me once that she was never happy with the marriage, but she would not trade her children for anything in the world. We were the best thing in her life." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he brushed them away, "My father had sent away to a prep school when I was thirteen. The morning I left my mother walked me to my carriage and told me to work hard, and make friends with everyone... And I did. I was at the top of my class for four years."

Elphaba looked at him surprised, "What?"

"You don't believe me, do you?" He asked with a smile, "It's all right... But you're forgetting your proof."

"The essay?" Elphaba asked

He nodded, "History was always my best subject. Most of my days as a child were spent in our library being told different stories by my mother and sisters. When I was ten I started to write and draw. My mother said I had a gift; my father said it was rubbish."

He trailed off then and silence hung between them, and after a while, Fiyero continued his story, "Two years ago, when I was away at school, I received a message from my father, telling me that my mother was very ill. I left school immediately and arrived back home three days later... I made it just in time." Tears filled his eyes again but they were to heavy, and fell before he could brush them away, "Before she died she told me to never forget what she taught me: To always work hard, to love and accept everyone I meet, to never let anyone prevent me from doing what I desired, and most of all, to have a life that is mine."

Elphaba was overwhelmed by everything that he was telling her. She saw the tears in his eyes and understood the pain of the weight from the burden he was carrying. She hesitantly reached out her hand, paused for a moment, and took his hand in hers. He squeezed back instantly, "We buried my mother two days later. It rained non stop for the next two weeks. We were all beside ourselves with grief. My father, on the other hand, did not show his grief at all. He occupied himself with certain company. The day before I was to return to school, Felipe asked me to go hunting with him. We saddled up our horses and headed up into the mountains."

Fiyero suddenly shot up from his spot, picked up a rock that lay on the ground, and threw it off the building, breaking a window in one of the cafes that stood below them. His shoulders hunched over and Elphaba slowly approached him. She reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder, "Felipe didn't make it home. We tied our horses to a tree and hiked up a steep incline that lined the side of the mountain. The ground was still wet from all the rain, and I lost my footing and slipped. I thought I was dead, but my hands caught a branch, and I held on, dangling from the side of the mountain. I had fallen about ten feet."

He swallowed and took in a deep breath before he continued, "Felipe tied a rope to a tree branch and was able to make his way down the side. He reached out his hand and I was able to grab a hold of it, and we were able to pull our selves up a few feet. We were four feet away from the top, when the branch that held the rope snapped. We fell against the mountain, only... my body was cushioned by Felipe's."

Elphaba let out a small gasp and she brought a hand to cover her mouth, " He was knocked out instantly. Blood was pouring from his head. I reached out and grabbed another branch that was sticking out from the mountain. I clung to the branch and held Felipe against me... But I couldn't hold on. We started to slip, Felipe's weight was dead against me."

He turned at her then and had a look of horror in his face, "I tried to wake him, but he remained limp. My breathing was so heavy that I couldn't tell if he was even breathing. I didn't know what else to do!" Silence again for a moment and then he continued, "Just before the branch broke, I let go of Felipe and lunged for the top... I pulled myself up, but I couldn't look back. I laid there for hours; it was thunder and rain that woke me up. I looked over the side before I left. There was nothing."

He walked back over to the ledge and sat down, and set his head in his hands, "I came home, and my father immediately guessed what had happened. I spared him the details, simply saying that Felipe fell, but my father knew better then that. He backhanded me across the face, called me weak, and a disappointment. It was my fault that Felipe had died, and if I had never been born, he would be alive, and my father would have his heir."

Elphaba walked over to him and set her hand in his hair, curling his locks between her fingers, "A week later, after Felipe's burial, my father approached me and told me that I was to take Felipe's place... On the throne and in his marriage... Sarima and Felipe were to be married in nine months."

He looked up at her and took her hand in his, "I lost everything in three weeks. I couldn't live with myself. I wasn't eating or sleeping... I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. The day after the burial, I found Sarima. Neither one of us wanted to go through with the marriage; we spent the entire day trying to figure out different ways to get out of it... By the time morning approached, Sarima gave in, saying that she would tell her father that she was no longer pure, thus, forfeiting her right to marry into a royal family... I told her I wouldn't let her disgrace herself; it was my fault that Felipe died, and I would bear that the rest of my life. I would be the one who would disgrace his family. I told her I knew exactly how to get out of the marriage... And that's what I have been doing the last two years."

Elphaba at first did not understand him, but when he looked up into her eyes, and gave her a sad nod, she understood immediately, "It's all an act?" She asked, "The partying, the 'dancing through life', the expulsions?" Her voice was on the brink of sorrow and anger. Fiyero averted his eyes to the ground and nodded,

"Yes." He replied softly, " I stopped going to class, I stopped studying, and I stopped caring. I knew that if I were to disgrace myself through poor academics, promiscuity, and expulsions, Sarima's father would never consent to the wedding, and would have his daughter pulled out of the arrangement. I'll never be able to fix what happened, but by doing this, I can at least give Sarima some sort of peace... You were right that day with the lion cub. You saw right through me... Now, you understand why I was upset when you found that essay."

Elphaba nodded, "You wanted to pass in order to stay here for Glinda, but you can't pass completely; just barely."

He nodded at this and looked away, suddenly ashamed by how exposed he was to her, "I hope you're not upset with me... I haven't taken anything you've done for me for granted. "

Elphaba knelt down in front of him and cupped his cheek, "No, Fiyero. Of course not." She brushed away a tear that was lingering on his cheek and he caught her hand in his own and pulled her face close to his,

"You've no idea how much your friendship has meant to me the last two weeks." She smiled at him and covered the hand that held her cheek with her own, "I don't have to pretend with you; I don't have to hide my thoughts or feelings."

Elphaba's eyes filled with tears, "You're so much like my mother, Elphaba. You make me happy, and you make me feel special." He leaned his face in to hers, and was about to place a kiss on her lips, but at the last second, placed it on the corner of her mouth.

Elphaba's mouth was dry, her heart fluttering, and her eyes with tears

"I've never told this story to anyone... Promise me you won't say anything?"

Elphaba nodded her head, "I promise."

He smiled back at her and the two of them broke from the embrace and began to dry their eyes. They looked at each other and laughed at their forlorn appearance.

"We'd better get back to the party." Fiyero reached out his hand to Elphaba and their fingers entwined

"Fiyero?" He turned to her and looked in her eyes, "If there's anything you ever need... I'm here for you." She squeezed his hand and he smiled back

"Help me to forget." He said, "I want to have fun tonight. This night was supposed to be about eating, drinking and dancing, and I think there is still plenty of time for that."

She gave him a nervous look, but his eyes softened, and he smiled at her as he pulled her close, "Will you dance with me, Fae?"

She knew she couldn't say no.


	12. A Stolen Kiss

By the time they left the Ozdust, it was well after three, and Elphaba was the most intoxicated she had ever been. The alcohol had silenced her conscience, allowing her to say and do anything.

Fiyero, had drunk just as much as Elphaba, and was in the same boat. All thoughts of their conversation on the roof had diminshed with each shot, and each drink. They laughed and danced together, and by the time they left the Ozdust, all the sorrow that had been present, had disappeared.

The two of them decided to walk back to Shiz, which turned out to take a lot longer then anticipated. Though Fiyero was very drunk, he was able to walk somewhat in a straight line; Elphaba on the other hand, was swerving all over the side walk. She had given up on her heels, and was now carrying them as Fiyero took hold of her, by wrapping and arm around her waist.

They had been walking for thirty minutes, and finally came upon the entrance to Shiz. The two of them were laughing, but it was when Fiyero tickled the hip that he had hold of, that Elphaba giggled and broke out of his embrace, "Fiyero?!" She said smiling and laughing.

He was amused by her response and took hold of her again, "What?" He asked innocently, "You know you like it." He said seductively as he brought his arms around her and began to tickle her again.

Elphaba continued laughing, and it was a good five minutes before she was able to break out of his embrace, "You can't catch me!" She yelled as she sprinted away, and ran through the entrance to Shiz and up a hill that stood at the base of the park's lake.

Fiyero ran after her, which turned out to be more of a task then he thought. Elphaba had to be faster then him. After a while of chasing her around in circles, he was about to give up. If it hadn't been for the fact that she tripped and tumbled to the ground, he probably would never have caught her.

As it was, though, Elphaba lost her footing and fell to the ground and rolled over onto her back in a fit of giggles. Fiyero ran to her and covered her body with his own, straddling her waist and pining her arms above her head,

"Looks like I caught you." He said mischievously, a smile plastered on his face.

Elphaba continued to laugh, as Fiyero quickly tickled her again. He was enjoying the sound of her laugh; it was something that was not often heard from Elphaba, and she was even more beautiful when she laughed.

He stopped suddenly and his smiled slowly faded when he realized the position that they were in. Heat rose to his cheeks, and his heart began to pound. He looked into her eyes, and he knew that he had never seen anything more beautiful. His grip on her arms loosened. He held her right arm in his left hand and he slowly brought it down to the side of her body, and slowly dragged his hand up and down the length of her bare shoulder.

Elphaba's giggling ceased when Fiyero's right hand was removed from her other arm, and brought down, where he cupped the left side of her face, slowly brushing his thumb against her dark emerald colored cheek.

Her breathing increased, along with the beating of her heart, and an unfamiliar heat spread from the pit of her stomach to that secret place between her thighs.

Fiyero slowly brought his face down to hers, closed his eyes, as he softy brushed his nose against her own, and nuzzled it against her cheek, in a slow circular motion. Elphaba closed her eyes, completely enthralled by what she was feeling.

She opened her eyes as Fiyero's face pulled back slightly. He looked again into her eyes, almost asking permission for what he was about to do. A few seconds past, and when she did not make a motion of protest, Fiyero lowered his face to hers.

Their lips pressed softly against one another, and after a moment, Fiyero slowly opened his mouth against hers, causing Elphaba's lips to open slightly, and her tongue to accidentally slip out, allowing Fiyero to bring their tongues together.

The contact of their tongues was enough to awaken every part of Fiyero. Heat spread though out his body, heightening each of his senses. He gently pressed himself against her, and was pleased to hear a moan from the back of Elphaba's throat.

Fiyero pulled back only a centimeter, and whispered against her lips, "You've no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you, Elphaba." Their lips met again and Elphaba brought her arms around Fiyero's neck. He in return brought his hands to her face and hair. One hand softly rubbing her cheek, the other being tangled in her hair.

Seconds, turned into minutes, neither one of them were sure how long they remained embraced. Elphaba's arms had shifted; one hand was tangled in Fiyero's hair, the other wrapped around his back.

After a while, Fiyero felt brave enough to remove his hand from her cheek, and to run it down the length of her body. He slowly traced down her neck and shoulder, down the length of her arm and thigh. He squeezed her hip slightly and Elphaba let out another moan against his lips. He brought his hand up her stomach and to her chest; his lips never breaking contact with hers. His hand grazed over her breast and reached the side of her dress, where her skin was exposed. His thumb snuck its way under the fabric that covered her breast, and slowly ran over her nipple.

Elphaba's eyes immediately shot open, the alcohol that had been coursing through her head seemed to disappear instantly, and Elphaba was brought to her senses.

The arms that were wrapped around Fiyero's neck were now being used to forcibly push him off of her.

By the time Fiyero collected himself, Elphaba was already on her feet, a hand clutched over her mouth and tears cascading down her face.

"Glinda... What have I done?" She said softly through sobs.

Fiyero got to his feet and hurried to her side, "Elphaba ,calm down."

She pushed him away, "Don't tell me to calm down!" She yelled hysterically, "Just stay away from me!"

Fiyero raised his hands in surrender, "Elphaba, please... I'm sorry-" She began to back away from him, and turned to leave, "No, Elphaba, please don't leave."

He reached out for her again, but Elphaba had turned away and was now sprinting down the hill towards Crage Hall.

It hurt him to see her cry and to run away from him, but he knew that he could not follow her. He watched her disappear into the night. He hung his head in shame, and noticed her shoes on the ground. He picked up her heels, relieved that he would now have an excuse to show up at Crage the next day. He sluggishly walked back to Briscoe Hall; His lips still burning from their kiss.


	13. Hangover

It was the pounding in her head that woke Elphaba. Her eyelids opened slightly, and she cringed when the light hit her eyes. She immediately realized that she was not in her bed.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she carefully sat up, and saw that she was in her bathroom, still dressed in the dress she had worn the night before.

A wave nausea swept over her. She bent her head over the already soiled toilet, and emptied whatever contents of her stomach remained.

She spit into the bowl, and caught the scent of vomit and liquor which caused her to vomit again.

After five minutes of dry heaving Elphaba rested her head on the toilet's lid, and reached up to flush away the after-effects of the evening's liquor.

She noticed a full glass of water next to the toilet seat; she deduced that she must've thrown up quite a bit before she passed out on the bathroom floor, and passing out before she had a chance to drink the water. She picked up the glass, rinsed out her mouth, and spit into the toilet.

The pounding of her head caused her to moan, and the aching of her body paralyzed her. She reached up to the sink and grabbed her tooth brush and toothpaste. If she had felt that she could stand without falling and puking, she would've most certainly brushed her teeth at her sink.

When she finished thoroughly cleaning her mouth, she rinsed again with the water, spit into the toilet, and downed the rest of the glass.

Not wanting to move at all, she closed the lid of the toilet and rested her head upon it. She hoped that the pain in her head and stomach would soon lessen and she'd be able to crawl into her room and up into her bed, "I'm never drinking again." She said as she closed her eyes.

After five minutes, Elphaba felt herself drifting off to sleep. However, her meditation was short lived; it was a knock and Fiyero's voice that stirred her from her slumber.

"Elphaba?"

Visions of their night's activity instantly played in her mind. The memory of the kiss caused another wave of nausea to sweep over her.

"Mmmmmmm," she let out a moan before responding. "Go away," she said without lifting her head.

"Elphaba, where-" She heard his steps in the room and heard him approach the bathroom, "Elphaba..." He said softly

She opened an eye and looked up at him, "How'd you get in?"

"Your door was wide open. Have you been in here all night?" He entered the bathroom and sat across from her.

"I don't know... I can't remember." She let out another moan as a sharp pain hit her head. She turned her face away and her hair fell against her cheeks covering her face.

Fiyero reached out to brush away her hair, but Elphaba hit his hand away "DON'T- touch me." She spoke with out lifting her head.

Fiyero realized from her tone that she indeed remembered the kiss. He had secretly hoped that she would've forgotten, and things could have continued as if nothing had happened. Though, deep down, he wanted to pursue his newly developed feelings for her, he knew, that based on her reaction after their kiss, she would push him away.

"Are you going to be sick again?"

"I don't know. I don't feel sick. My head won't stop pounding, though."

Fiyero smirked, "Come on, I'll help you into bed."

He stood up and bent down to help her stand.; he was surprised that she didn't protest. If Elphaba had had any ounce of strength in her, she would have pushed him away.

He helped her to her feet, and her legs instantly buckled, but Fiyero grabbed hold of her before she could fall, "Ever graceful, aren't you?" He said trying to lighten the mood.

Elphaba didn't smile; instead, she shot daggers at him, "Just help me to bed. Then leave."

They reached her bed and Fiyero pulled back her navy covers and helped her lie down as he brought the covers up to her chin. She turned on her side to face away from him she mumbled a quiet thank you and closed her eyes.

"You know you should really eat something; I brought-"

"Just go away, Fiyero!" She instantly regretted shouting when another wave of pain hit her head.

"Fine." He said softly. "Have it your way."

She heard him walk away and a door shut. Tears came to her eyes and she began to cry. Guilt coursed through her body. In her mind she saw the kiss. She remembered the feel of his lips and hands on her body. The rush of pleasure that each kiss and touch had brought her. She then saw Glinda, and more tears came to her eyes. What was she going to tell her? She had to tell her. She couldn't keep this a secret. Should she write it in a letter? No, that wouldn't work. She would have to do it in person, and pray that Glidna would be merciful. She didn't know what she would do if Glinda hated her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of a door. She bolted up in her bed and saw Fiyero entering from the bathroom, "I thought I told you to leave?!"

"I didn't listen. I was cleaning up the mess in the bathroom."

She shot him another look of anger as he walked over to Glinda's desk and picked up to paper bags, and dragged the desk chair next to her bed. He sat down and opened one of the bags and brought out two to-go coffee cups. He set them on the nightstand and opened the second bag, brining out two very large sweet rolls

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Eating breakfast."

"I told you to leave!"

Fiyero shook his head, "No, not till you're feeling better... And not till we've talked."

Elphaba sat back angrily against her bed frame and crossed her arms, "There is nothing to talk about. You took advantage of me, and you betrayed my best friend!"

Fiyero slammed his roll on the nightstand, "Okay, NOW you're making me angry!" Elphaba winced at the sound of his voice, as it both scared her and brought more pain to her head, "You're just as guilty as I am... But I'm not here to point fingers. We're both to blame... I admit, I was drunk, and I got carried away... I shouldn't have touched you like that," Elphaba turned away from him and blushed at the remembrance of his hand upon her breast, "but I would NEVER take advantage of you... Or any girl for that matter!"

Though she was still angry at herself, and at him, she felt guilty for the accusation. She knew that she was just as much at fault. She could've stopped him at any point. She could've pulled away before the first kiss... But she didn't. She had wanted to kiss him; she had wanted him to kiss her. She blamed her willingness to kiss on the alcohol. Surely, if she had not been drunk, nothing would've happened.

"You're right." She said softly, "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him and met his gaze. He saw tears in her eyes, and the stain of tears on her cheeks.

He wanted to reach out and brush away her tears. He wanted to tell her not to worry, and that everything would be fine, but somehow he knew, that she would object. She would scream and throw him out. He decided it best to keep her calm until she was better fit to discuss what happened.

He reached over to the nightstand and picked up one of the cups and handed it to her, "Here. It's tea."

"Thank you." She took a sip, enjoying the taste of the warm, sweet liquid as it made its way down her throat.

"Do you want to try eating something?"

She shook her head, "No, I still feel sick."

Fiyero smiled at her, "Trust me, the second you eat something your stomach will feel better. Here," He handed her one of the sweet rolls, "These always cure my hangovers."

It wasn't until six o'clock that evening that Elphaba felt well enough to get out of bed and to take a shower. Fiyero had only stayed an hour; Elphaba was able to get him to leave her room by agreeing to see him later that night.

She was thankful that he hadn't pushed the conversation on her that morning, but she knew that it would be the topic of discussion that evening.

After her shower, Elphaba dressed, and pulled back her wet hair into a tight bun. Fiyero arrived just as she was finishing brushing her teeth.

They left Crage Hall in silence, and began to walk the grounds towards the common area.

"Would you like to get some dinner?" Fiyero asked calmly, testing the waters.

"I'm not really that hungry." Elphaba answered hurriedly.

They continued to walk in silence, neither one sure exactly what to say or where to start.

It was Elphaba who finally broke the silence, "What do we tell Glinda?"

Fiyero stopped at this, and took a seat on a nearby bench, "Not what I was expecting to talk about... But, if that's what you're worried about."

Elphaba walked over to him, crossed her arms, and sat down on the bench.

"Elphaba, we don't actually have to say anything to her. It was just a kiss... It's not as if we slept together."

Elphaba rolled her eyes in annoyance, obviously not comforted by this notion, "It was more then _just _a kiss, Fiyero, it was-"

Elphaba stopped herself there. She was at a loss for words. She closed her mouth suddenly and shot up from the bench. She walked over to a tree that stood across from the bench and leaned her body against it.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked quietly, "Please tell me it was only the liquor, and I may feel a lot better about the situation."

Fiyero met her gaze, and sat back against the bench with his arms crossed, "Because I wanted to." Elphaba shifted uncomfortably and bowed her head in embarrassment., "Though, I may not have done so if not for the influence of the alcohol." Fiyero walked over to where she stood, and leaned his body against the same tree, "But you kissed me back." Elphaba turned her back to him and crossed her arms, "Why did you kiss _me_, Elphaba?" He asked calmly.

"I-" tears came to her eyes and her mouth hung open. She swallowed softly and wiped at her eyes, "It was the alcohol" she replied.

Fiyero rolled his eyes in annoyance and grabbed a hold of her shoulders and turned her towards him, "Is that the truth?" He searched her eyes for an answer but couldn't find one, "I don't believe you. You wouldn't be this upset if that was the truth... You wanted to too, didn't you?"

Elphaba wiggled out of his embrace and sneered at him, "You don't know the first thing about me!"

Fiyero smirked, "I think I know more then anyone, and the same can be said for you about me... Or have you forgotten our talk at the Ozdust?"

Elphaba didn't respond; instead, she walked back over the bench and sat down. Fiyero hung his head and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry" he said quietly.

He looked up at her, but her head was turned away from him, "Elphaba?" She turned then and met his gaze, "I kissed you because I wanted to; because I like you."

Elphaba's brow furrowed in both confusion and fear, "What?" She shook her head, "No you don't... Glinda-"

"_Forget_ about Glinda, would you?" He walked over to where she sat and knelt in front of her, "Elphaba, I don't know exactly what has happened the last two weeks, but... You've completely captivated me. I'm not thinking about Glinda when I'm alone; I'm thinking about yo-"

Fiyero's sentence was cut off by a sharp, stinging slap that came from Elphaba.

He brought a hand to his raw cheek, and turned slowly to meet her eyes. There were tears there, and she wore a look of anger.

Fiyero quckly took hold of her cheeks and closed his eyes as he brought their lips together. Elphaba's eyes widened in disbelief. She tried to push him away, but Fiyero held her tight. A few seconds passed, and Fiyero felt Elphaba's resistance weaken as she closed her eyes. He opened his mouth against her lips, and he was surprised that she opened her mouth to him and deepened the kiss.

Fiyero had expected that she would've bolted up from her seat and ran off to her dorm after the slap, but she had stayed put, unable to move or to respond. He hadn't known what to say; instead, he did the one thing that would surely convince her of his affection.

He broke the kiss, and pulled back from her. Still keeping a hand on her cheek, he spoke, "When I see Glinda in two weeks, I'm going to end it... A lot has happened in the last couple weeks, and the relationship I have with her is not the type of relationship I want long term... I won't tell her about the kiss, and you shouldn't either... But I'll leave that up to you. I won't stop you from telling her." Elphaba opened her mouth to speak, but Fiyero cut her off, "No. Listen to me." She closed her mouth in obedience, "I like you.. I like you a lot, and I want to keep spending time with you... I'd like to try being more then friends, but I'll understand if you don't want to."

He let go of her cheeks when he noted uncomfortable ness in her eyes. He stood up from his kneeling position and took a step away from her.

"Look, I know this is a lot to be telling you all at once, but it is not as complicated or unfathomable as you're making it out to be. Don't sell yourself short, Elphaba."

She looked away from him and crossed her arms. He waited a few moments for her to respond, but she made no motion of doing so.

"You don't have to give me an answer now... But if you feel the same way, I'd at least like to know. Either way, I won't pressure you into something you don't want."

A sudden gush of wind and clasp of thunder swept through the park and Elphaba shivered as the cool air washed over them, "I should walk you back; I think it's going to storm."

He reached out a hand to her and was surprised when she took hold of it. When they arrived at Crage Hall Elphaba still had not spoken to him.

"I'll still be at the library tomorrow to study... You know now that I don't necessarily need your help, and if you don't want to continue studying with me its fine... But I would love to have you there."

She averted her eyes to the ground, and Fiyero took that as his cue to leave, "Good night, Elphaba" he said somberly as he turned his back to her and walked away.

"Fiyero." He stopped in his tracks and smiled at the sound of her voice. He turned around and met her gaze, "I'll see you at one."

He smiled back at her, "Thank you." He turned to leave but was stopped again by her voice.

"I like you too." His heart fluttered, but pained when he saw tears of sadness in her eyes, "But... I can't"

Fiyero sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Can't or won't?" He instantly regretted his response. He had told her he wouldn't pressure her, and now he knew he was making things uncomfortable, "I'm sorry." He said before she responded, "That was wrong." He looked up at her and smiled, "I understand."

He turned to leave but was caught by Elphaba's hand on his shoulder, "I-" She bowed her head in embarrassment, but collected herself as she took in a breath and met his eyes, "I had a really nice time last night... The _whole_ night," she blushed her deep emerald color and she hesitantly brought a hand to his cheek, "but... I just can't... Glinda, and-"

Fiyero brought a finger to her lips and smiled. "It's all right." She looked into his eyes and saw that he was being truthful, "Now get on upstairs before it starts to rain." She smiled back slightly and turned and walked up the steps and opened the door to Crage.

"And, Elphaba," she turned to him and met his gaze, "I liked kissing you too."


	14. Gone

I do not even no if a single apology is enough. Let me first say that I had intended to finish this story last summer. However, many distractions did come my way. Writer's block for one, and I discovered the Twilight series as well.... That only distracted me for a few weeks, and after I grew tired of that, I was taken off my night shift at work (the one thing that aloud me the time to be creative and write) and placed on to a day shift that started last August. I'm still on days, but have had a new schedule since the spring. I now work 7am-3pm, and just bought a house with my boyfriend a week ago! I won't have any money for extra-curricualrs... Hopefully it will be the gym, tv, and fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I hope the next one will not be too far away! Thank you all for those who read :) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Elphaba woke up the next morning feeling a tad timid about the afternoon's study session with Fiyero. When she had gone back to her room the night before, she spent the remaining night hours tossing and turning over their conversation. Nothing she told her self made her feel better. She was dreading the inevitable heartbreak that Glinda would soon be going through, and it distressed her even more knowing that she was the underlying cause of the up and coming breakup. She shuffled herself out of bed, dressed for the day, and made her way to the library.

Her filing, and cataloging seemed to drag on, and by 12:30 she had finished her work and made her way to the second floor. She was surprised to not see Fiyero at their table, but easily shook it off as she sat down and ate her sandwich. She glanced at her watch and noted 12:50 as she took out her Ozian Government book and began highlighting the sections that she and Fiyero would be going over. One o'clock came and gone, and by 1:45 there was still no sign of Fiyero. Elphaba gave a deep sigh as she deduced that Fiyero would not be coming to study. She somberly packed her bag and headed for Crage Hall, where she decided to take a short nap, still feeling exhausted for the previous two day's events.

Elphaba woke up just after 6, and was disappointed to not find an envelope or slip of paper at her door. She had thought that Fiyero would've showed up late to study and, upon not finding her, come to her room and leave a note of explanation. She slowly got out of her bed and opened her door. There was no note anywhere in sight. She decided then that she should go to Briscoe Hall to make sure that Fiyero was at least all right. She slowly made her way to Fiyero's dorm feeling somewhat weary that she would meet rejection. Maybe last night he had a change of heart? Maybe after a night of contemplation he decided he should not continue to see her? She shook off these thoughts as she approached Briscoe.

She made her way up to his dorm and softly knocked on his door. After a minute or two of waiting, she knocked again, this time a little louder, and this time calling to him, "Fiyero?" She stopped knocking and listened. Nothing. "Fiyero, it's Elphaba. Are you all right?"She waited patiently a few more moments, and still there was no response. She tried the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. The door slowly crept open and Elphaba was greeted by a pitch black room. She reached out to the side wall and found the light switch. Light filled the room and Elphaba's eyes went wide when she noted the disheveled appearance of the room. Fiyero's bed linens were laying in a heap at the end of his bed, several drawers of his dresser were open and bare. His closet door was open and, like his dresser drawers, empty.

Confusion swept over Elphaba, as did panic. Whatever the reason, Fiyero left in a panic. The condition of his room, as well as no word or note of explanation, made this apparent. She turned off the light to his room, shut the door and made her way back to Crage. There was nothing that she could do but wait. She had no way of contacting him, and deemed that it would only be silly to write to Glinda knowing absolutely nothing about the reasoning for Fiyero's departure. The only thing she could do was hope that it was nothing too serious...

The next few days passed by in a blur. There was still no word from Fiyero, and Elphaba continued to wait at the library as well as check his dorm each day. There was absolutely no sign of him. After day six, she decided she'd check back with Madame Morrible. She had gone to her the morning after his departure, and the headmistress was as surprised as Elphaba. The Winkie Prince and not alerted her to his departure, and was at a loss for words. She did, however, tell Elphaba that she would send a letter to the Vinkus, and that they would hopefully hear back within a few days.

Elphaba made her way to Morrible's quarters and knocked softly at her door. The headmistress answered and welcomed her into the room, "O, my dear girl, I'd almost forgotten about you!" She turned away from Elphaba and walked to her desk and picked up a newspaper, "I get so distracted these summer days with the up and coming planning for the Fall semester," she said as she walked back over to Elphaba, "I have not heard back from Master Fiyero, or any other Tiggular for that matter. I did, however, come across this article in the_ Emerald News_ yesterday morning, and I think this is reasoning for Master Fiyero's abrupt departure." She handed Elphaba the newspaper and shuffled her out the door, explaining that she was preoccupied with paperwork.

The door shut and Elphaba lifted the paper; her heart sank as she read the front page headline:_ Thaddeus Tiggular, Vinkian King, dead at age 55. _


End file.
